


Possessed By Venom

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angry Venom, Evil Venom, Implied/Referenced Torture, Irondad, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Possession, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Peter's Biological Father, peter parker and tony stark - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Tony rushes to Peter's aid after receiving five mysterious, panicked calls from the sixteen year old, only to find the hero in the hands of HYDRA.He gets him out, but not before Peter says he's hearing a voice in his head. Tony disregards it as a hallucination from the drugs and he and Peter are thrust into chaos as something dark inside of Peter struggles to take control.Will Tony save Peter in time?SEQUEL UP: The Mate Of Venom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The entire story is already written (for once) and there's totally gonna be a sequel but for now, here's chapter one.
> 
> Enjoy

Tony was really regretting ignoring his phone right about now as he pushed his suit thrusters to the max.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid!  _ He berated himself as he ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y to push the thrusters to two hundred percent.  _ The one time Peter  _ actually  _ calls me because he’s hurt, and I ignore my phone.  _

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, go faster!” Tony snapped.

“Thrusters are at max capacity, sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him in her - currently infuriating - calm, even tone.

“Bullshit!” Tony screamed. He was losing his cool and he knew it, but if he was being honest - and he swore to himself to never breathe a word of this to anyone - he was never really ‘cool’.

Tony tried to distract himself from Peter’s tone and words in the voicemail, forcing himself to focus on anything and everything around him.

It didn’t help much.

  
............

 

By the third call, Tony had muted his phone and returned his attention to the board meeting with an apologetic smile.

Pepper had been bugging him for  _ months  _ to actually pay attention to at least  _ one  _ board meeting of his choosing and this was the one he had chosen.

When the meeting finally ended, it was almost ten o’clock at night. Sighing, Tony flopped down on his bed, frowning when he noted five voicemails from Peter.

It wasn’t uncommon for the boy to send him voicemail after voicemail after voicemail, regardless of whether Tony answered or not. But just five?

Still, Tony figured it wasn’t anything to be concerned about and so he put the voicemail on speakerphone as he headed into his ensuite bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

_ You have Five unheard voicemails. _

_ First unheard voicemail: _

_ Hey Mr. Stark! It’s Peter. Uh, Peter Parker. You know. Spider-Man. Yeah, right, uh anyway I was just calling cause I got something important to tell you. Well, uh, not important exactly, you know, just something I figured you should, uh, know. Anyway, call me back please Mr. Stark? _

Tony glanced briefly at his phone, noting the slight tremor in the kid’s voice on the last ‘Mr. Stark’, but he didn’t have too much time to focus on it when the next voicemail came through.

 

_ Second Unheard Voicemail: _

_ Hi Mr. Stark, it’s Peter again. Parker. Right, but you knew that. Already. Anyway, sorry I’m calling you directly instead of calling Happy, but he just always ignores my calls and I really really need to talk to you. It’s really important Mr. Stark. I know I said it wasn’t in the last voicemail, I mean, I assume you listened to the last voicemail. But uh, yeah. I’ve got something really important to tell you so please please call me back Mr. Stark. _

 

That voicemail had been sent an hour after the first one. Tony sighed. It wasn’t that late, but he was tired. He knew whatever Peter wanted to share might’ve seemed important to the kid but with Tony’s exhaustion clouding his thoughts and opinions, he didn’t think Peter’s thing would be as exciting and important for him as it was for the kid. He trudged back to his room to pull on a pair of pajama pants as he listened to the third voicemail.

 

_ Third Unheard Voicemail: _

_ Look, Mr. Stark, I know it might not seem important but you really really need to call me back. It’s Avengers related. I know it might not seem all that important and I know I’ve called you before saying things were important, but this time it really really is. _

_ Please call me back. _

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, set an alarm for tomorrow,” Tony ordered, throwing his dirty clothes in a pile in the corner. “Remind me to call Peter.”

“Of course, sir.”

 

_ Fourth Unheard Voicemail: _

_ Please Mr. Stark. I’m really begging right now. I really need you to call me back. _

 

That voicemail was shorter than the other three by a long shot, and Peter sounded so absolutely scared and on the verge of tears that it had Tony sitting up with a sigh.

“Scratch the alarm, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” he called with a sigh. “I’ll listen to this last voicemail then I’ll call him.”

“Sir thing, boss.”

 

_ Fifth Unheard Voicemail: _

_ Tony, help me. _

 

Tony didn’t know how long he sat and stared at his phone. He didn’t even know his hands were shaking until he tried and failed to call Peter back.

Peter never  _ ever  _ called him Tony.

Fumbling frantically, heart beating erratically in his chest, Tony pressed the ‘redial’ button harder than he probably should have, holding the phone to his ear and praying.

The person who answered the phone was decidedly  _ not  _ Peter.

“ _ You’ve finally deigned to call back, Mr. Stark.” _

“Who the fuck is this and where the fuck is Peter?”

The man chuckled and Tony made a mental note to punch this fucker as hard as he possibly could.

“ _ He’s alright _ ,” the man said casually. “ _ I’m looking at him right now. Although, if Stark had just answered his phone the first time we called, we wouldn’t be in this predicament, now would we, Petey?” _

“Don’t call him that,” Tony growled. “You don’t get to call him that.”

“ _ I’ve sent you coordinates _ ,” the man declared suddenly, acting as though Tony’s words hadn’t effected him in the slightest. “ _ You might want to arrive soon. Peter’s looking a little chilly.” _

  
.........

 

The minute Tony entered the compound where the man had told him to arrive, he was surrounded with guns pointing at him from every direction.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Tony Stark,” a man -  _ the  _ man, Tony presumed - decked out in a lab coat said with a smile. “How are you this fine evening?”

“Where is he?” Tony demanded.

“Recovering,” the man replied with a shrug, holding up his blood covered hands. “I was just digging around in his organs for a bit. I’ve heard a lot about Spider-Man, but I wanted to see it all for myself. His healing factor truly is remarkable. I’d wager that right around now he’s just about healed up again. No worries, I didn’t kill him.”

“Yet,” one of the men with a gun muttered, eliciting a round of laughter from everyone else.

Tony saw red, but when he tried to move, to attack, he found he couldn’t.

“Oh, I’d forgotten to mention,” the man in the white coat. “Our sensors powered down you're suit as soon as you touched the ground. It’s useless. So it would be easier if you’d just step out now and save us the trouble, hm?”

“What do you want with Spider-Man?”

“Step out of the suit,” the man said darkly. “And we’ll talk.”

And there. There was that little bit in his voice that up until now, Tony couldn’t identify. He cursed quietly when he finally noted it as a German accent.

“You’re HYDRA.”

The man’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Took you longer to figure that out than I expected, Mr. Stark. Yes, we are. My name is Adolf Fischer. Now, for the last time, if you’ll kindly step out of the suit so we can move along?”

When Tony didn’t budge, Fischer sighed, almost regretfully. “Very well,” he murmured sadly, removing a walkie-talkie from his belt that Tony hadn’t even noticed. “ Schneider, move on to test thirteen. The one with the water.” he made eye contact with Tony as he added, “Let’s see how long Mr. Parker can hold his breath.”

“Don’t!” Tony cried, scrambling to step out of his suit and inevitably tripping over his own feet in his haste. “Don’t hurt him.”

Fischer smirked, turning back to the walkie-talkie. “Mr. Stark has complied, leave the boy. He needs time to rest anyway.”

He clicked off the communications device and turned back to Tony with a smirk. “So are you ready to behave now, Mr. Stark?”

“I want to see Spider-Man.”

“We know his name is Peter,” Fischer said calmly. “No need for such formalities.”

“I need to see him.”

“You don’t  _ need  _ anything,” Fischer snapped. “In fact, now that you’re here, we don’t even need Peter anymore.”

“Don’t kill him,” Tony growled, wanting so badly to lunge and kill the man’s neck.

“I said we didn’t need him,” Fischer reiterated calmly. “I never said we didn’t  _ want  _ him. So, if you’ll follow me, Mr. Stark?”

Tony didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to. What he wanted was to bash this fucker’s head into next Tuesday.

He followed Fischer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter analyzes his pain
> 
> *mentions of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy!

If Peter focused, really focused, there was not a single part of his body that wasn’t throbbing or aching in pain.

He was curled into as small of a Peter-ball as he could be. Still violently shivering even twenty minutes after they removed him from that stupid fucking freezer.

_ ‘Spiders can’t thermoregulate’  _ the man had said calmly as he watched Peter through the tiny little window in the freezer door.  _ ‘So let’s see if you can.’ _

As it turned out, Peter could  _ not. _

And now he was shivering so violently, even his teeth were starting to hurt. His fingers were a frightening blue and if he had the courage to take off his socks, - which he did not - he had a feeling his toes would be blue as well.

He couldn’t feel his hands either and he really wished they would have given him a warm blanket or something. He’d been through test after test after test and it was clear they wanted to keep him alive, but it didn’t seem like they wanted him that badly. If they did, they would have given him some warmer blankets and accommodations.

He didn’t even know what they wanted. But they were smart, he’d give them that. They’d clearly been following him for quite a few weeks.

_ “People are going to notice I’m gone,” Peter declared. “The police will be here within hours.” _

_ The man merely chuckled softly. “You think we didn’t plan that, Pete? Or do you prefer Spider-Man?” _

_ Peter flinched, giving away any chance he had at pretending he wasn’t Spider-Man. _

_ The man laughed. “Don’t worry, Spider. We’ve known who you were for a long time. Probably since...oh, I’d say since before Tony Stark knew. Hell, since before your Uncle Ben died.” _

_ Peter had gotten his powers a month before Uncle Ben had died. So that was a little creepy. _

_ “You don’t know anything about me,” Peter said darkly, trying to put up a facade of bravery. _

_ He was pretty sure it didn’t work when the man grinned. “Don’t I? I know your Aunt is out of town for the next two or three weeks, depending on if she gets a promotion. I know she doesn’t have her phone since she accidently left it at home but you said you’d be fine so she hasn’t called to check in. I know your best friend Ned Leeds is on vacation in a place he has no cell phone service and thus no way to contact you. And I know you’re Spider-Man, but you promised Tony Stark you’d take a break, so he’s not expecting to hear from you for awhile.” _

_ “How do you know all that?” Peter cursed quietly when his voice trembled. _

_ The man gave him a gentle, condescending look. “The important part is that I know. Now, I need you to call Mr. Stark. Tell him you’ve got something important to share. Alright? And if he answers, we won’t hurt you at all.” _

_ “And if he doesn’t?” _

_ The man smirked as he pulled up Mr. Stark’s contact in Peter’s phone. “If he doesn’t, then that means I’ve got some time to play with you until he does.” _

 

Peter pulled his eyes open slowly - when had they closed? - when he heard distant voices nearby. He didn’t move, fear paralyzing him as his mind gave him dark image of dark image of what was about to happen to him.

But the heavily accented voice moved on and Peter let out a long sigh through his nose, continuing to shivering violently. He shifted briefly, causing a sudden agonizing pain to race through his limbs, originating from his torso. The pain was so great, it caused his vision to white out momentarily.

Right. He’d forgotten that freak had dissected him.

_ Vivisected.  _ Peter’s mind supplied unhelpfully.  _ As hard as it is to believe, you’re still alive. _

It wasn’t that hard to believe, actually. Peter was pretty sure death didn’t hurt that much. But having someone rooting through your inner organs while nothing stopped you from feeling every little thing certainly did.

Peter was pretty sure if he had the energy to talk, his voice would be hoarse if not nonexistent on account of all the screaming he’d done during the vivisection.

His throat still burned and he wanted nothing more than a glass of water and May.

His eyes burned with tears at the thought. He just wanted to go home.

_ Stop it.  _ He chastised himself.  _ You’re Spider-Man. You don’t cry. Do you see Iron Man crying? Of course not. _

_ But Iron Man’s an adult.  _ Another traitorous part of Peter’s mind pointed out.  _ And you’re just a kid. Kids aren’t supposed to be kidnapped when they’re out on a walk to be held hostage and tortured by weird Germans. You’re allowed to cry. _

So he did. He sobbed until he slumped against the wall next to him, utterly worn out and drained, his head pounding due to how violently he’d been crying.

Distantly, he heard an enraged voice that sounded so much like Mr. Stark, but he was too tired to focus on it.

 

“ _ I just want to go home.” _

_ “Sorry Bug,” the German man - Fischer - said gently. “I can’t let you go. But I promise, as soon as Mr. Stark comes, it’ll all stop hurting. Okay?” _

_ Peter had been too scared to really think of what the man had said, to think about the meaning behind the words, so he just nodded miserably. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know your thoughts in the comments below and look out for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ton discovers something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Tony. Was. Pissed.

And also utterly terrified, but he was trying to focus his attention more on the rage than anything else.

“I will ask you one last time before I lose my shit,” Tony said darkly as he followed Fischer through a maze of hallways. “Where’s Peter?”

“Relax, Mr. Stark,” Fischer said, all too calm. “I just have a few files I need to look through before we can head in his direction. My men have moved him since I saw him last so I have to check with where they moved him to.”

They entered a large, metal lined room and Fischer swept an arm out as though to say ‘ta-da’.

“Take a look around, Mr. Stark,” he said with a smile as he made his way over to the desk. “I won’t be long.”

Tony scoffed, but couldn’t stop himself from picking up a nearby tablet.

“What the hell?” he murmured, staring at the two strings of DNA.

“Oh that?” Fischer asked, glancing up for just a second. “I was curious about something. A hypothesis, nothing more.”

“Which was?” Tony asked, a thought dawning in his head the longer he looked at the DNA.

“You and Mr. Parker are very similar,” Fischer explained without looking up. “So I compared your DNA. Of course, his is mutated due to the spiderbite at OsCorp, but after removing that variable, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Honestly, Mr. Stark, I have to say I was surprised and a little impressed to find out how well you’ve kept this a secret.”

Tony put the tablet down, frowning. “Secret?”

Fischer stared at him for a moment before a large grin broke across his face. “Oh. Oh, you don’t know, do you?”

Tony didn’t know what to say, but clearly his silence was enough because Fischer began laughing.

“Well look at that,” he murmured once he’d calmed down enough to speak. “HYDRA knows something that Tony Stark does not.”

“What do you know?” Tony demanded, finally snapping himself out of his shock.

“Oh, this is...this is fun.”

“Tell me what you know, or-”

“Or what?” Fischer asked, far too calm. “You don’t have your suit here and you’re dead center of a HYDRA base with no weapons or backup. What can you do to me?”

“What do you know?” Tony demanded. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Have you ever noticed how similar you and Mr. Parker-”

“Just fucking tell me!”

Fischer sighed, hardly moved by Tony’s show of anger. “Fine.”

Tony waited a beat. And then two. And then three. “Well?”

“I can’t believe a genius like you can’t see it.” a small smile appeared. “Or maybe...you don’t want to see it.”

“Fischer, I swear to God-”

“Peter is your son,” Fischer said bluntly, cutting Tony off. “Biologically.”

Tony froze and stared. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He tried this at least three times before he decided on the most eloquent thing he could say in this situation.

“Excuse me?”

“I understand that you’re in shock,” Fischer said calmly. “Trust me, I didn’t believe it either.”

“Is this some sort of joke?” Tony asked with a scoff. 

Fischer raised an eyebrow. “What would I gain out of this, Mr. Stark? It’s not a joke, I assure you.”

“Look,” Tony began, stalking forward to stab a finger in the man’s chest. “I know I used to sleep around with a lot of women, but-”

“What about this woman?” Fischer asked calmly, holding up a picture of a woman Tony never thought he’d see again.

“You remember her,” Fischer said calmly once Tony had backed away. “Her name is Mary Parker. Married to Richard Parker. You loved her, didn’t you Mr. Stark? The two of you wanted to have a family together until you learned that she was hiding something from you.”

“She was married,” Tony said quietly.

“And that’s the real reason you don’t want kids,” Fischer said gently. “Because the one woman you wanted a kid with-”

“Stop it.”

“Didn’t care about you enough to tell you she was married.”

“How do you know all of this?” Tony demanded with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest to hide how his hands were shaking.

Fischer smiled. “She got pregnant because of you, Mr. Stark. The only reason she was with you was because she and Richard couldn’t conceive on their own. She needed you, Mr. Stark, to have a child.”

“And that’s Peter?” Tony asked quietly. “How do you know this?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Fischer said calmly, grabbing a tablet from his desk as he stood. “What matters is that I know.”

Tony glared at the man as Fischer walked over to the office door. 

“Well?” Fischer asked with a smile. “Would you like to see your son?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Stark calls for help...but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four!!1

“You understand, Mr. Stark,” Fischer said calmly as they approached a heavily guarded door. “That I will be locking you in there with him until I come to retrieve you.”

“Just let me see him,” Tony demanded, mind racing because  _ holy fuck, I can’t be a father. Holy fuck, does Peter know? Holy fuck, these people hurt my kid. _

“Here we are, Mr. Stark,” Fischer said, stepping back as one of the guards unlocked and opened the door. “Have fun.”

The door slammed closed behind Tony and he couldn’t help but jump and flinch loudly at the sound. After waiting a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the low lighting, Tony was finally able to pinpoint the tiny, human shaped ball in the farther corner from the door.

“Peter.”

He hadn’t even realized he’d spoken aloud until said tiny human ball flinched, pale arms appearing to cover his head. 

The sight broke Tony’s heart as he quietly swore to burn every last HYDRA fucker in the place to the ground.

“Hey Pete,” he said softly, crouching close to the ground to try and make himself as small as possible. “It’s Tony. Are you okay?”

_ Are you okay?  _ Tony chastised himself as he slowly inched closer to the trembling teen.  _ He’s curled up into the smallest little Peter-ball I’ve ever seen. Of course he’s not okay. _

“Peter,” Tony called once he was closer. “Can you look at me please?”

“No.”

_ Well, at least he’s answering. _

“Come on, Pete,” Tony goaded. “Please? It’ll make me feel better?”

Peter mumbled something that Tony couldn’t hear.

“Can you say that a little louder, buddy?” Tony asked gently. 

“You’re not real. You’re not...I’m hallucinating again. Please, please don’t make me look. I don’t want to look. I don’t want to see.”

And that? Well, that just broke Tony’s heart. It also made him really really angry, but he chose to focus on the sadness instead since he couldn’t really do much with his rage at the moment.

“Peter,” he said quietly. He was close enough that he could have touched the boy, but he decided against it at the last moment. He didn’t want to scare him anymore. “I’m not a hallucination. Not this time. I promise.”

“That’s what the hallucination said last time,” Peter grumbled. 

“What can I say to convince you?” Tony asked gently.

Peter was quiet for a moment. “The last...the last one said...this is stupid.”

“Peter, please,” Tony whispered. “Just look at me. Just once.”

Tony had a plan. It was a stupid plan. But he had one, so that was something.

_ God, I’m starting to sound like Barton.  _ Tony grumbled to himself.  _ Isn’t that exactly what he said during our last mission? _

Tony internally slapped himself because Clint Barton was not the problem at the moment.

_ Focus Tony. _

“Please Spider-baby?”

Peter went still at the name before slowly, ever so slowly, unfurling from his Peter-ball to look up at Tony with red rimmed eyes.

“Spider-baby?” he repeated quietly.

Tony grinned. “Yeah. Bet your hallucinations have never called you that before, huh?”

Peter hesitated before very very slowly shaking his head back and forth. “Tony?” he whispered, voice breaking as he allowed himself to hope.

Tony let his smile drop to something a little more friendly. “Yeah Pete, it’s me. Not a hallucination. I promise.”

Peter waited a few moments, clearly trying to decide if Tony was the real deal or just another drug induced hallucination. The first thought clearly won out because a moment later he was throwing himself into Tony’s chest and sobbing.

“Easy kid,” Tony said, adjusting his position so that he was sitting cross legged and could pull Peter into his lap, gently rubbing the boy’s back. “It’s alright, Peter. It’s alright.”

Tony had absolutely no idea how much time had passed before Peter finally calmed down and stopped crying.

“What are you doing here?” Peter whispered. He was curled up in Tony’s lap, head resting on Tony’s shoulder.

After fighting his way through hundreds of thoughts, all chanting ‘ _ He’s my kid, he’s my kid, he’s my kid’ _ , Tony replied.

“I got your calls, kid,” Tony answered. “And I am so sorry that the one time I ignore my phone, you actually need me.”

“S okay,” Peter said quietly, exhausted from everything he’d been through in such a short amount of time. “I just wanna go home now.”

“I know, Spider-baby,” Tony said gently. “And I’ve got a plan to get us out of here.”

Gently adjusted Peter, Tony pulled up his StarkWatch and thanked any lucky star he still had out there that the watch was still connected.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Tony said quickly but quietly. “Can you reach out to my suit? Get us out of here?”

“ _ Yes sir _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied after a moment. “ _ However, after a brief assessment of Mr. Parker’s injuries, flying seems like an ill advised course of action _ .”

Tony growled. “So what do you propose I do?”

“ _ Contacting Steve Rogers _ .”

“No, Fri, don’t-”

“ _ Tony? Is everything okay? _ ”

“Ugh.”

Peter giggled quietly and wow, that sounded a little delirious and if Tony wasn’t panicking before then he certainly was now.

“Alright Captain Spangles,” he said instead, trying to keep both himself and Peter calm. “So remember how I said Peter was missing?”

_ “No?” _

“Pretend I did,” Tony demanded. “I found him. He’s been taken by HYDRA and I’m here with him, but F.R.I.D.A.Y said that flying is no  _ bueno _ since Peter’s pretty banged up. So I need…” Tony groaned before pushing on, speaking through clenched teeth. “I need your help.”

“ _ I’ll get Natasha and Bucky,” _ Steve said, kindly not mentioning how painful it must have been for Tony to ask for his help. “ _ We’ll be there soon. We should be able to track your suit. _ ”

“Hurry up,” Tony demanded. “I don’t know what they did to the kid and I don’t want to find out the hard way.”

“ _ Got it. See you soon Tony. _ ”

Tony didn’t bother saying anything else before ending the call.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter make their escape...and something else comes along for the ride

Peter was dozing lightly, eyes barely open as his still too cold body soaked up the warmth emanating from Tony.

_ He came for you.  _ Peter’s mind pointed out.  _ He didn’t let you die. _

**_But it’s alright. You wouldn’t have died alone._ **

**_We wouldn’t have let you die._ **

Well that sounded a little weird and alright, that didn’t really sound like Peter. But he was too tired so he just agreed with the voice and moved on. Besides, the voice felt calm and soothing and it had talked to him before and-

_ You’re tired.  _ Peter’s barely functioning logical part of his brain calmly informed him.  _ They’ve drugged you to the gills and this is just another hallucination. Just like Tony. _

“No,” Peter mumbled, unaware that he was speaking out loud. “He’s not a hallucination.”

“Kid?” Tony asked gently when he heard Peter’s weak declaration. “Are you alright?”

“I want to go home, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly, tears beginning to leak down his face once more. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“I know kid, I know,” Tony said softly. “Captain Popsicle is on his way, alright? He’s bringing Natasha and Bucky. We’re gonna get you out of here.”

**_Well?_** The deep, growling voice in his head that wasn’t Peter’s voice but was in his head spoke again. **_Are you going to tell him about me?_**

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly. “Am I hallucinating again? I keep…” he lifted a shaking head to gesture. “Hearing this voice in my head.”

“You’re tired, Pete,” Tony told him. “You’ve been hurt and it’s just a result of that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, I’m Tony Stark.”

Peter laughed softly. “Thanks Mr. Stark.”

Tony frowned. “For what?”

“For not leaving me here.”

If Tony’s heart could have broken anymore, it would have. “Kid-”

“I know I’m annoying,” Peter went on sadly. “And I know I bother Happy whenever I text him or call him about stupid stuff but...but I’ve always looked up to you and I just...I just want to be like you.”

“Kid, hey,” Tony said, prompting Peter to look up at him. “Like I said when I...when I stupidly took your suit, I want you to be better. And you know what?”

“What?”

“You are better than me.”

**_And with us, you can be so much better than the all of the Avengers put together._ **

Peter shivered, quietly reminding himself that the voice was nothing more than a hallucination.

  
..........

 

Peter must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Tony was vigorously but gently shaking him awake.

“Hey Pete. Peter, come on bud, wake up.”

“Mm,” Peter blinked his eyes open slowly, staring around him with blurred vision. “Mr. Stark? W-what’s going on?”

“Easy Peter, it’s alright,” Tony soothed as he helped Peter stand on shaking legs. “Captain Icicle, Natasha, and Bucky are here. We’re gonna get out of here, okay? Do you think you can walk?”

**_No._ **

Peter ignored the voice, took one step forward, and face planted.

The voice sighed.  **_You’ll learn to listen to us soon, Peter._ **

Peter groaned, carefully pushing himself to his knees. “I don’t think I can walk,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no, don’t be,” Tony said quietly, mind running a mile a minute as he tried to think of something to do. “Alright, I can carry you but...oh, this is gonna hurt. Actually-”

“Here.”

Tony and Peter looked over as Bucky rushed in, moving over to Peter and quickly but gently picking him up with one arm under his knees and the other under his back.

“You alright?” Bucky asked with a frown when he noticed Peter had his eyes closed tightly.

“Yeah,” Peter said quietly, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder, letting out a slow breath. “Yeah just...dizzy.”

“Alright, come on,” Bucky said with a nod. “Lead the way Tony.”

Tony gave a short nod. He still hated Bucky, but Bucky was being as gentle as he possibly could while carrying Peter, apologizing everytime the teen let out a choked groan and laughing quietly when Peter complimented his metal arm.

“Steve is this way,” Bucky said, nodding to the hallway on Tony’s right. “He’ll stay in front once we get to him and you can get behind me.”

“Keep Peter in the middle,” Tony said with a nod, rushing down the hallway after the sounds of gunfire. “Keep him safer.”

“Tony!” Steve called, catching his shield and jogging over to them. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said shortly. “Peter’s not though. That’s why we have to get out of here.”

Steve, bless his star spangled heart, didn’t ask questions. “Alright, this way. Follow me.”

Tony nodded, letting Bucky and Peter, who was frighteningly still and quiet, go ahead of him before bringing up the rear of the group.

“We took out everyone we could while we came in,” Steve was informing him. “There shouldn’t be anyone left, but Nat’s outside with the quijet, ready to cover us if we’re followed. How’s Peter?”

“He needs medical attention,” Bucky said before Tony could reply. “He’s exhausted and dehydrated. How long has he been here?”

“All day,” Tony said at the same time that Peter replied, “All week.”

The trio of avengers went silent as they processed what their youngest had just said.

“What?” Tony said quietly. “Peter, if you’ve been here all week, why didn’t I get any calls until today?”

_ Why didn’t I know until today?  _ Tony demanded, though he kept that thought to himself.

“They didn’t let me call until today,” Peter replied. He was getting really sleepy and just wished Tony would shut up so he could take a nap. He was still really cold and Bucky was really warm.

“Pete, you’ve been texting Happy this whole past week though,” Tony said slowly. “Texting me too.”

Peter tried to shake his head, though because of the way he was resting in Bucky’s arms, he really more or less just rubbed his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder.

“They were doing it I guess,” he muttered, letting his eyes slip closed. “Mr. Stark, I’m tired.”

Tony didn’t say anything, so Bucky stepped up. “Don’t fall asleep until we get to the quinjet and get you check out, okay?”

Peter nodded. The three avengers fell into silence and after awhile, Peter got bored of the quiet.

He wished the little voice in his head would start speaking again. It would make it easier to stay awake.

They were almost out when it started to speak again.

**_Go to sleep._** It soothed gently. **_We’ll still be here when you wake._**

_ No you won’t.  _ Peter told it.  _ You’re just a hallucination. _

**_Are we though? You never really asked what we were._ **

Peter yawned, eyes closing slowly once he was sure no one was watching him.

_ Alright.  _ He conceded, too tired.  _ What are you? _

Its reply was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

**_We are Venom._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk about the fact that Peter is biologically Tony's kid.
> 
> Venom begins to manifest

“Tony, have you slept at all since we brought him back? Two days ago, might I add?”

Tony blinked, before slowly pulling his attention away from Peter who lay unconscious on the bed in the medbay, turning to face Steve who stood in the doorway.

“I had F.R.I.D.A.Y run a paternity test,” Tony told him and wow, had his voice always been that rough and hoarse? When he thought about it, when was the last time he’d eaten or had anything to drink?

“O...kay,” Steve said slowly. “Why?”

“Fischer or whatever his name was,” Tony mumbled, turning back to Peter. “Said Peter was...he said Peter was my son.”

“Well isn’t he?” Steve asked, frowning. “Platonically, and-”

“No, Rogers,” Tony said with a groan. “Fischer claimed Peter was my son...biologically.”

“Oh. What did F.R.I.D.A.Y say?”

“Nothing yet,” Tony replied.

“Has Peter woken up at all?”

“No, he’s been unconscious since he passed out two days ago,” Tony replied. “Rogers, what did you want?”

“Pepper sent me,” Steve replied. “She said I should try and get you to shower and eat something. She said I should try to get you to sleep if possible too.”

“No,” Tony said shortly. “No, I was stupid and Peter was missing for a week before I noticed. And even then I didn’t notice.”

“Tony-”

“I have to be here when he wakes up,” Tony said quietly. “Especially if he’s my son.”

“Tony, I doubt he’s going to be waking up anytime soon,” Steve said. “He won’t know if you step out for thirty minutes to an hour to shower, eat, and take a short nap.”

“I said no, Rogers. Get out.”

“Tony-”

“Out.” the word didn’t have as much force behind it as Tony had wanted, but he was too tired to try so he let it go.

When Steve didn’t say anything else, Tony glanced risked a glance behind him and let out a sigh when he didn’t see the American Captain anywhere. Sighing, Tony slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the sudden exhaustion that was weighing on his shoulders.

_ Maybe a short nap won’t hurt.  _ Tony told himself.  _ Then again, people in books and movies always say that all the time and then they pass out for a day. _

Sighing, Tony tilted his head back and stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, set an alarm. Wake me up in ten minutes. And keep bugging me until I wake up.”

“ _ Yes sir _ .”

With that set, and trusting F.R.I.D.A.Y to actually wake him up, Tony closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

  
...........

 

Peter felt like he was wading through a pool of thick syrup as he slowly but surely pulled himself towards consciousness. When he finally more or less woke up, he decided to just focus on how he was feeling before opening his eyes.

Opening his eyes felt like it was going to take a lot of energy and effort anyway.

When he focused on how he felt, he noted that the clothes he were in felt much softer than the clothes he’d been wearing for the long week since he’d been grabbed off the street. For another he was laying on something - a soft mattress if felt like - that was so much more comfortable than the hard, cold ground in the room he’d been locked in.

Distantly he heard speaking and he knew that meant someone was nearby so he should probably let them know he’s awake, but instead he chose to listen in on what they were talking about.

“ _ Boss. Ten minutes have passed _ .”

Okay, that was F.R.I.D.A.Y, Peter noted. If she was saying ‘boss’ that probably meant Tony was in the room. 

“ _ Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss _ .”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up.”

Tony sounded awful and Peter wondered if maybe that was his fault. Before he could force himself to open his eyes and let Tony know he was awake, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke.

“ _ The paternity test has returned as well, sir _ .”

_ Paternity test? _ Peter wondered to himself.  _ Why did Tony have a paternity test done? _

“Well?” Tony sounded fearful and eager at the same time. “What was the result?”

“ _ Due to the genetic mutation from the spider bite _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y was saying. “ _ The match will not be one hundred percent. However, the result I received were roughly 99% accurate _ .”

_ Oh, cool, Tony has a kid.  _ Peter thought to himself.  _ Wait, did she say spider bite? _

“Oh my god,” Tony whispered. “He’s my kid.”

Peter must have shifted after that or made some sort of noise, because suddenly there were warm, calloused hands brushing his hair off of his face.

“Pete?” Tony called gently. “Are you awake? Do you think you can open your eyes for me, bud?”

Peter groaned, rolling his head in Tony’s direction. The billionaire chuckled. “Yeah, I got that kid. But come on. Don’t you want my ugly mug to be the first thing you see?”

The got a very small, very weak smile from Peter as he slowly but surely opened his eyes, only to immediately close them with a groan when he was practically blinded by the medbay lights.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“S too bright,” Peter grumbled.

He heard shuffling and a moment later the light on the other side of his eyelids dimmed drastically.

“How’s that?” Tony asked. “I mean, I’m blind as a bat right now, but it’s worth it if you’re all good now, kid.”

Peter tried opening his eyes again, blinking slowly once he was able to open them the full way.

“I’m good,” he mumbled, glancing over at Tony who was looking right at him and clearly not as blind as he’d just said he was. “Thanks Mr. Stark.”

The man gave a strained smile, as if what Peter had said had upset him someone. “You’re doing okay, Pete?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter replied, carefully pushing himself into a more upright seated position. “We got out? We’re free?”

_ No need to speak in plural, Parker.  _ Peter lectured himself.  _ But alright. _

“Yeah, Pete, you’re alright,” Tony said softly. “I’m alright too. Captain Frozone, Bucky, and Nat got us out but you passed out.”

Peter remembered that.

He also remembered…

**_We are Venom._ **

He decided to deal with that later. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tony said shortly. “I’m the one who should be sorry. They had you for a week, Peter. They were hurting you for a week and I didn’t know!” he paused, frowning, before adding, “It’s Happy’s fault too, but I’ll talk to him later.”

Peter gave a weak smile. “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony frowned. “For what?”

“For getting me out,” Peter replied softly. “For not leaving me there. I thought...I was so sure, at first, that you were coming, but the longer I was there...I started to think you weren’t coming and I thought maybe I was going to die there and-”

“Hey, kid,” Tony said shortly, snapping his fingers in front of Peter’s face to cut him off. “Let’s derail that train of thought, alright? I got you out. Yeah, I was a week late, and believe me I’m going to hold that against myself for the rest of your life.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“Peter, I will never let anything happen to you,” Tony said firmly, cutting him off. “Alright Spider-baby?”

Peter’s lip twitched in a small smile. “Alright Iron Daddy.”

Tony groaned loudly as Peter laughed. “Alright, alright, never say that again, kid.”

Peter grinned up at him before remembering the paternity test F.R.I.D.A.Y had mentioned.

“Mr. Stark,” he said slowly. “I...when I woke up, you were talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y about a paternity test. Do you have a kid?”

Tony froze briefly before giving Peter a very obviously fake smile. “That’s not important right now.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“For right now, we should get you some water, maybe something to eat.”

“Mr. Stark.”

“You feeling up for a shower?” Tony asked. “I mean, a bath, maybe. Probably not a good idea to-”

“Mr. Stark, I heard F.R.I.D.A.Y say ‘genetic mutation from the spider bite’,” Peter cut in. He waited until he was sure Tony wasn’t going to keep trying to bulldoze over his words before going on tentatively. “Who was she talking about?”

**_You._ **

**_Us._ **

Peter ignored the weird voice (which was apparently was  _ not  _ a hallucination) in favor of watching Tony intently.

The man held his gaze for all of four seconds before looking away. After a long silence, he finally spoke.

“Fischer, the man who had you call me...he showed me two strands of DNA. He said...he claimed that you were my son. Biologically.”

“Okay,” Peter said slowly, too afraid to say anything else for fear that Tony would clam up and not say anymore.

“So I had F.R.I.D.A.Y run another test,” Tony went on. “To check.”

“And what did you find out?”

The next minute and a half were the longest in Peter’s life and if he hadn’t had the spider enhancements he did, he never would have heard Tony’s response.

“You are,” the billionaire whispered. “You are my son.”

Peter didn’t have anything to say to that. Unfortunately, the not-hallucination voice in his head did.

**_So ask him_ ** _.  _ It prompted him.  **_Ask him if he knew about your father. If he ever loved your mother._ **

Peter frowned internally at the growing anger in his belly. He tried to ignore it and instead focus on Tony. He wasn’t angry. He  _ wasn’t. _ So why was he suddenly trembling with rage?

“Peter?” Tony said quietly, looking up at him. “Are you...you have to understand, I had no idea. I-”

“It’s fine,” Peter said shortly. Maybe a bit more harshly than he had intended. He cleared his throat and tried for a more gentle approach. “It’s fine, Mr. Stark. It is. Sorry, I just...I’m tired and kind of hungry.” actually, Peter was starving. “I don’t really know how to process this.”

“Right, yeah, no, of course,” Tony said swiftly, getting to his feet. “Yeah, obviously. To be fair, I wasn’t even going to tell you until later.”

“ _ You weren’t going to tell him ever _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y helpfully supplied.

Tony glared up at the ceiling before looking back down at Peter. “Do you think you’re well enough to talk to your room?”

Peter frowned. “My room?”

“Well yeah,” Tony said, his usual airheadedness returning. “You didn’t think I’d make you one?”

“Tony was drunk one evening and that was what he chose to do with his time,” a voice from the doorway cut in.

Peter and Tony turned to find Steve and Bucky standing there.

“Hey kid,” Bucky said with a smile. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” Peter replied honestly. “I’d like a shower right now though.”

“Which is exactly where we’re heading,” Tony declared, helping Peter off of the bed and over to the doorway. Tony glared at Steve. “Move your frozen behind, Captain Ice Pop.”

Steve frowned, turning his gaze down to Peter. “Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Peter replied. “Thank you Captain America, sir.”

“You can call me Steve.”

“Captain Steve,” Peter amended.

Steve chuckled before finally stepping to the side to let Tony and Peter passed.

“Okay, so what’s first, Spider-baby?” Tony asked as he and Peter made their way to the elevator. “Food or shower...or bath.”

“Shower, definitely,” Peter replied. “I’m hungry but I’d like a warm shower first, thanks.”

Tony gave a short nod. “To the shower it is!”

Peter laughed, easily ignoring - or maybe not noticing - the strange feeling in the back of his head.

**_We are Venom._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Venom have a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter seven! 
> 
> I am so glad so many people are enjoying this! This is the first marvel story I've uploaded and I wasn't expecting so much on it so thank you all so much!

Three days later

Peter woke up at two AM from a nightmare he didn’t even remember as soon as his eyes opened. Sighing quietly, he sat up and gazed around his darkened room for a long time before leaning against the headboard of his bed.

He wasn’t getting anymore sleep tonight.

So he turned his attention to the voice he’d heard in his head.

“Venom,” he mumbled aloud.

**_Yes?_ **

Peter flinched, gasping lightly as he looked around the room in terror. “Wh-where are you?”

**_We are with you._** Venom replied. **_Why does it matter where we are?_**

“Am I crazy?” Peter whispered, hoping F.R.I.D.A.Y wouldn’t rat him out to Tony.

To his father.

_ Stop it.  _ Peter lectured himself.  _ That’s not the problem right now. Venom is. _

**_We’re a problem?_** Venom asked, sounding confused. **_We’ve done nothing_** _._

“Why are you here?” Peter asked quietly. “Possessing me or whatever?”

**_We are weak_ ** _.  _ Venom replied.  **_We need a host in order to regain our strength_ ** _. _

“And what happens when you regain your strength?” Peter asked as he got out of bed and made his way to his attached bathroom to get a drink of water.

**_Then we will leave._** Venom replied. **_Unless, you would like us to stay?_**

Peter shrugged. “I mean, you’re not hurting anyone. And you’re keeping me company. So yeah, I guess you can stay.”

**_Excellent._ **

“So how did I come to be your host?” Peter asked conversationally, glad F.R.I.D.A.Y had no sensors in the bathroom, so he was free to speak aloud.

**_Did Tony Stark tell you anything of the people who took you?_ **

Peter blinked, frowning. “No,” he replied slowly, confused by the sudden feel of betrayal that bubbled up inside of him. “Why?”

**_Have you ever heard of HYDRA?_** Venom asked.

Peter nodded slowly. “Yeah. They brainwashed Bucky.”

**_The Winter Soldier._** Venom said. **_Yes._**

“Wait,” Peter said slowly. “They were the ones who took me? Why?”

**_That we do not know._** Venom answered. **_But HYDRA had Venom as well. Hurting us. Torturing us. Killing us. Weakening us. We needed a host._**

“So you picked me?” Peter asked, frowning.

**_You were weak as well._** Venom explained. **_You did not have the strength to expel us._**

“What would have happened to you?” Peter asked. “If I’d...what, expelled you or whatever?”

**_We would have died._** Venom replied somberly. **_A HYDRA agent would have known what we were. Would have been strong enough to prevent us from taking hold and gaining strength._**

“Wait, taking hold?” Peter repeated. “What does that mean?”

Venom ignored him.  **_You were not strong enough and we felt you would be the perfect host._ **

“You didn’t answer my question,” Peter pointed out, suddenly afraid. He made his way out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door.

**_Where are you going?_ **

“To tell Mr. Stark,” Peter replied shortly. “He’ll know how to get rid of you.”

**_But haven’t you thought,_ ** Venom said slowly.  **_That this is Stark’s fault?_ **

Peter knew he really should have ignored Venom. Should have kept going, straight down the hall and to the lab where he knew Mr. Stark would be. But instead he stopped.

“How is this Mr. Stark’s fault?” he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and he slunk back into the bathroom to ensure F.R.I.D.A.Y couldn’t listen in.

**_If he had just come for you a little sooner,_** Venom replied. **_If he hadn’t let you get caught at all, we would never have claimed you as our host._**

“Venom-”

**_We are not the enemy, Peter._** Venom said softly. **_We are your friend. Trust us._**

Peter was silent for a long moment. “Fine,” he finally replied. “Just for now.” after a beat he added, “How much do you know about me?”

Venom was eerily silent.

Peter rolled his eyes, scoffing as he turned off the bathroom light and walked back into the bedroom to crawl back into bed.

“Yeah, alright,” he whispered as sleep slowly began dragging him deeper. “Don’t answer. Whatever.”

He fell asleep and dreamt of an ever present, comforting, darkness.

  
..........

 

“ _ Sir? _ ”

Tony grunted, not taking his eyes off his work in front of him.

“Yeah, Fri, what’s up?”

“ _ Mr. Parker seems to be awake and talking to himself, though he has slipped into the bathroom. _ ”

Tony shifted slightly, flicking his eyes towards the clock but not at all processing the time.

“Alright cool. He’s welcome to-”

“ _ Sir _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. cut in. “ _ He seems to be speaking to someone, though he is alone in the room _ .”

“He’s probably talking to himself, like you said,” Tony replied with a shrug and a yawn. “What time is it, Fri?”

“ _ Two fifteen AM, sir _ .”

Tony huffed. “Did he have a nightmare?”

“ _ I would assume so, sir. _ ”

“Then let him be,” Tony decided. “He’s been tortured for a week by HYDRA and just found out he was my son, Fri, I think he has a right to talk to himself.”

“ _ Of course, sir _ .”

Still, Tony couldn’t help but dwell on that thought. Hadn’t Peter told him - while they were in the HYDRA base - that he was hearing a voice in his head? Tony had just chalked it up to a hallucination at the time, but if Peter was still hearing it…

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, make a note for me,” Tony requested. “Remind me to talk to Peter in the morning.”

“ _ It is morning, sir _ .”

Tony glared at the ceiling. “In the morning morning.”

“ _ Of course sir _ .”

“And remind me to recalibrate your sarcasm.”

“ _ Yes sir _ .”

With that set, Tony made his way to the elevator to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom starts to get stronger and shows Peter just a small example of what will happen if he tries to tell Tony or anyone else about the symbiotic

Peter woke up again around eight and immediately took a shower, shivering. After he’d gotten out, dried off, and gotten dressed, he’d gone out to check the temperature of the room, frowning when he found it was seventy-three degrees farenheit.

“What the heck?” he mumbled, frowning. “That’s not cold at all.”

**_It’s too cold for Venom._ **

“What, are you taking over my body now?” Peter grumbled. “You’re starting to act more like a parasite than anything else.”

Venom didn’t reply, though he did give off an odd sense of discontent at the word.

Peter froze at the lack of response. “Is that what you are?” he asked tentatively. “A parasite?”

**_We are Venom._ **

“Yeah, no, got that thanks,” Peter said quickly. “And that’s your name. What’s your species?”

Venom said nothing.

Before Peter could asked again, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke. “ _ Good morning Peter. Boss is in the kitchen making breakfast if you would like to join him _ .”

Peter absolutely did  _ not _ flinch and anyone who said he did was a liar.

“Sure thing F.R.I.D.A.Y!” he said brightly. “Thanks for letting me know!”

Pushing the discussion with Venom to the back of his head to be analyzed later, Peter left his room and made his way to the kitchen.

He was proud to say he only had to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y for help _twice_ on the way there.

“Hey kiddo!” Tony said brightly as Peter sat down on one of the stools at the island. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine,” Peter replied, lying through his teeth. If he told Tony about his nightmares, it was only going to make the man feel eve more guilty about not getting to him for a week, so Peter kept his thoughts to himself.

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked as he finished making breakfast and downing his seventh cup of coffee. “Cause F.R.I.D.A.Y told me you had a nightmare.”

Peter froze with his forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth, staring at Tony for a few seconds before slowly lowering it to his plate.

For some reason, he turned his internal thoughts to Venom.

_ What do I do?  _ He pleaded.  _ What do I tell him? _

Venom didn’t reply.

“Uh, yeah,” Peter replied slowly. “But I fell back to sleep afterwards, so-”

“Huh,” Tony said slowly as he came to sit across from Peter. “Really? Cause F.R.I.D.A.Y told me you got up and were talking to someone.”

“I was talking to myself,” Peter replied easily, the lie sliding gracefully off of his tongue. “I do that when I have nightmares. Pacing and talking help ground me to reality and forget my nightmare enough to fall asleep.”

_ What the hell? I didn’t...I didn’t say that. _

**_We did._ **

Peter was silent as he mulled over what had just happened.

_Wait, you took control of me and...and spoke for_ _me?_

**_We spoke_ ** **as** **_you. Consider it a gift as thanks for being our host._ **

Peter didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that, so he decided to say nothing at all.

“Really?” Tony asked. “Was it that bad?”

“No, not really.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y said you went into the bathroom for...quite awhile.”

“I was thirsty and it was a really bad dream. I felt more comfortable in the bathroom.”

**_Stop that._ **

Venom didn’t say anything, though Peter could feel a strange yet comforting pressure in the back of his head as though Venom was moving or shifting.

“You just said it wasn’t a really bad dream,” Tony pointed out. “So which was it, Peter?”

“I said it wasn’t a very bad dream because I didn’t want you to worry.”

**_Host does not lie well._ **

_ Shut up. _

Tony merely stared at him before opening his mouth to ask another question. In an effort to get out of answering for longer, Peter shoved the biggest forkful of pancake into his mouth that he could.

It worked and Tony shivered in disgust. “Alright that...yeah, we’ll talk about this later.”

If Peter’s cheeks hadn’t been bulging out by the - frankly disgusting - amount of food he’d just shoved in his mouth, he would have grinned.

  
............

 

“So, any other plans today?” Tony asked later as he and Peter worked on seperate projects in the lab.

Peter shrugged. “Not really, no. What about you?”

“Avengers meeting,” Tony replied with a grunt. “Unless you can think of something more interesting to get me out of it?”

“Aren’t Avengers meetings mandatory, Mr. Stark?”

Tony sent him a playful glare. “Party pooper.”

“Sorry Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, not sounding sorry at all.

Tony sighed and stared down at the scrap metal in front of him for a few minutes.

“Peter, we should really talk about...what I told you in the medbay three days ago.”

Peter paused before setting down his web shooters and sighing. “Mr. Stark, do we have to?”

“Well, no, but...wait, you don’t want to?”

Peter only sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…”

“It’s sudden,” Tony guessed, nodding. “I understand. We should still talk about it at some point.”

“Yeah, no, duh, of course,” Peter stammered. The two dropped back to silence, though Peter’s mind was racing a mile a minute.

_ I have to tell him.  _ Peter decided.  _ He has to know about Venom. He’ll know what to do. _

Peter sat up and turned towards Tony, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he found he couldn’t.

_ What the hell? _

He tried again. Nothing. Suddenly, it felt as though ice had flooded his veins as he slowly turned to stare down at his web shooters.

_ Venom?  _ He asked tentatively.  _ What did you just do? _

**_Stark cannot know about us._ ** Venom said firmly.  **_We are not strong enough to leave our host._ **

_ Did you just...take over and prevent me from speaking? _

**_Yes. And we will do it again, if necessary._ **

Peter felt sick.

Glancing over at Tony to make sure he was distracted, Peter hissed, “I trusted you.”

**_You can continue to trust us, Spider-Man. But you cannot tell Stark._ **

_ Or what? _

**_Or we will take full control._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!  
> Let me know your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter demands to know what Venom is and Venom retaliates

Peter and Tony worked together for another hour and as soon as Tony had to leave for his meeting, Peter booked it for his room and began to pace, practically tearing out his hair.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, cameras off please,” he requested. He waited a few minutes before turning his attention back to Venom.

“What are you?” he hissed.

**_We are Venom._ **

“No, stop it,” Peter snapped, coming to a halt in the middle of his room to glare at the wall. “I asked what you were and now you’re going to tell me. You are Venom, yes, I got that. But  _ what  _ are you?”

Venom was silent and Peter felt like crying.

“How do I get rid of you?!” Peter demanded, definitely panicking now. He could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes. “You’re a parasite.”

**_We are a symbiote._ **

“I don’t care what you are anymore,” Peter growled. “I just want to-”

Peter felt like he was choking when his mouth snapped shut against his will.

**_Host will be quiet, now_ ** _.  _ Venom ordered, taking full control of Peter’s body and moving him towards the bathroom.  **_Close the door._ **

Peter swallowed down the strange, tar like taste that lingered in the back of his throat as he closed the door.

“Please don’t hurt me,” he whispered. “Please.”

**_We will not hurt host if you cooperate._ **

“What do you want me to do?”

**_Don’t. Tell. Stark._ **

Venom fell silent and Peter nearly collapsed with relief and shock as his mind suddenly became dead quiet. For a long time, he just stood in the middle of the bathroom before slowly walking back into his room on shaking legs.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” he called tentatively.

“ _ Peter, _ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y said. “ _ Your heart rate seems to be elevated to a concerning level. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark? _ ”

_ Yes.  _ Peter wanted to reply. 

“No, that’s okay F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Peter said quietly as he sat on the floor at the foot of his bed. “I’m okay, thanks. You don’t have to bother Mr. Stark.”

“ _ Mr. Stark has programmed me to inform you that your health and wellbeing are not a bother to him, _ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y said calmly. “ _ If you need assistance, I am sure he would gladly leave his meeting.” _

“No, it’s alright,” peter said with a small smile, even though he didn’t know if F.R.I.D.A.Y could see that. “Thank you though.”

“ _ Of course, Peter _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. “ _ Is there anything I can do to help you? _ ”

“No, it’s fine,” Peter said. “I think I’m just going to take a nap for right now.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y didn’t say anything, though she did close the blinds and turn out the lights.

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Peter said as he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed.

Even after he’d crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, he still couldn’t fall asleep. He didn’t know how long he tossed and turned before suddenly there was a heavy yet somewhat comforting pressure on his back.

Peter nearly panicked - mind forcing him back to the moment with the Vulture - until he felt a soft, gentle caress over his mind, all of his muscles going lax.

**_Relax, host._** Venom soothed. **_Sleep. We will keep you safe._**

“No,” Peter murmured, even as his vision began to turn to black. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, please. Help. Tony.”

“ _ Calling Mr. Stark _ .”

**_Hush, host. Do not fight us._ **

The last thing Peter heard before he blacked out was Tony’s panicked voice. “ _ Kid, F.R.I.D.A.Y said you needed help, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Peter?! Peter!” _

  
........

 

“Peter!”

Peter gasped loudly, jerking up in bed and staring around him in horror until his eyes finally fell on Tony.

“Mr. Stark-”

“Oh, thank god, kid,” Tony breathed, clutching his chest. “You weren’t responding when F.R.I.D.A.Y put me through and freaking Star Spangled wouldn’t let me leave until late, and when I got here you weren’t waking up.”

“No, no I’m okay,” Peter assured him. “I’m okay, really.” he paused. “What time is it?”

“Almost ten,” Tony replied. “At night, I mean.”

“Oh,” Peter said quietly. “I slept for a long time.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry,” Peter assured him. “I don’t know what happened. I guess I was just scared to fall asleep and I panicked. Sorry Mr. Stark.”

“No, it’s alright,” Tony assured him. “Sorry I couldn’t get here until now, kid.”

The two fell into silence for some time until Peter cleared his throat. “Hey, um...is it okay if I go on patrol? I think it might help me clear my head. I promise I’ll call you as soon as I need help though.”

Tony looked him over for a few moments before nodding slowly. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine. Just contact me as soon as you need me.”

“Oh, I will Mr. Stark,” Peter assured as Tony stood and made his way to the door to give Peter his privacy to change into his suit.

“Alright, be back by...oh, what’s a responsible time. “How about two?”

“Two in the morning,” Peter repeated, nodding as he got out of bed. “That works. Thanks Tony.”

Tony gave him a strange look. “Alright, no problem Pete.” With that, he turned and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Peter scooped his suit and mask up from the desk they were sitting on before heading into the bathroom, smiling at his black eyed reflection in the mirror.

“No need to panic, host,” he said calmly, grinning. “We will be Spider-Man, tonight.”

Trapped inside his own head, all Peter could do was fight and scream, struggling to escape from his own mind.

_ Venom!  _ He begged, terror leaking into his voice.  _ Venom, please! _

But Venom was better at ignoring him than Peter was at ignoring Venom and all too soon, the symbiote was dressed and Spider-Man was swinging out the window.

All Peter could do was hope and pray that Mr. Stark picked up on the fact that he’d called him ‘Tony’ and thus realize something was wrong.

  
..........

 

Meanwhile, Tony sat in his lab, thinking over the conversation he’d just had with Peter.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, play me the footage of that conversation again,” Tony demanded. “The end of it.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y compiled without a word.

 

_ “Alright, be back by...oh, what’s a responsible time. How about two?” _

_ “Two in the morning,” Peter repeated, nodding as he got out of bed. “That works. Thanks Tony.” _

“Right there,” Tony said, staring at the screen. “Play the last thing he said again.

 

“ _ That works. Thanks Tony.” _

 

“He called me Tony,” Tony mused. “He never calls me Tony.” he stared at the screen for a long moment before chuckling. “Finally got out of his stupid habit of calling me Mr. Stark. Hope it stays that way.”

Without another thought to that, Tony turned his attention to the worktable in front of him, ordering F.R.I.D.A.Y to play AC/DC as loud as the speakers would go.

With that, he got lost in his music and his work, unaware of the peril Peter was in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom patrols and Peter realizes he can't trust Venom like he originally thought.

Peter was screaming while Venom zipped through the sky with  _ Peter’s  _ web shooters.

“Host’s weapons are much weaker than ours,” Venom told him. “Host’s suit is useless against bullets.”

_ Yeah.  _ Peter agreed weakly.  _ So how about you let me take control and we can head back to Mr. Stark and let him know. _

Venom ignored him. “Host would be much safer if he wore a suit of our making.”

_ Uh, no thanks.  _ Peter said with a chuckle.  _ I like my Stark made suits, thanks. _

“We were not giving host a choice,” Venom said firmly as he dropped into nearby alley, stalking to the darkest corner. “Stark made suits are not nearly as protective as our suits.”

_ Alright, sure.  _ Peter sighed.  _ Just for the record, Venom, that was sarcasm. Can I please have my body back now? _

Venom ignored him in favor of scaling a nearby wall.

_ Venom.  _ Peter said, quieter than before.  _ Please go back. Let me have control again. I’m sorry I tried to tell Mr. Stark, but...you’re scaring me. _

Venom froze on the top of the roof, gazing off at the distance for a few moments. “Will host agree to wear our suit while out patrolling?”

_ Yes.  _ Peter agreed, his exhaustion and fear preventing him from really realizing what he was agreeing to.  _ Yes, just please, please Venom, let me go home. I just-  _ Peter closed his eyes tightly, trying to regain some semblance of control over his breathing.  _ I just want to go home. _

Venom said nothing, but suddenly Peter was thrown into a world of absolute silence and darkness.

Venom had shut him out, meaning Peter could see and hear absolutely nothing outside of his own body.

“Relax, host.” Venom’s voice - or rather Peter’s voice - echoed around him. “Go to sleep.”

  
.............

 

Peter woke up crying and for a long time, as he slowly adjusted to being in control of his body again, he could do nothing but lay in bed, gasping and sobbing.

By the time he finally calmed down enough to get a decent breath in, his head was pounding and his chest ached. He gazed at the clock through blurry vision.

Nine forty-five AM, it told him.

“Don’t do that,” he whispered, curling back into a ball and directing his statement towards Venom. “Please, don’t ever do that again.”

**_We wouldn’t have had to if host had just cooperated._ **

Peter curled up into a ball, closing his eyes tightly. “I couldn’t do anything,” he pointed out, trying not to cry. “You were in control of everything! I couldn’t do anything to cooperate or not!”

**_Enough._ **

“No,” Peter said quietly, slowly pulling himself out of bed, gasping softly when he stumbled. “No, enough is enough.”

Venom said nothing, watching in silence as Peter left his room and made his way to the elevator.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, where’s Mr. Stark?” he demanded as he went.

“ _ Sir is in his lab. Would you like to speak with him? _ ”

“Yes.”

**_Don’t._** Venom said shortly as Peter got into the elevator. **_Last warning_** _._

“Oh yeah?” Peter demanded with a laugh as the elevator began to descend. “And what are you going to do to me?”

He blacked out.

  
.........

 

“Hey Pete!” Tony called as he looked up to find Peter walking out of the elevator towards him. “Good moring. What time is it, like ten or something?”

“Is it?” Peter asked, sitting down on the stool next to Tony. “I didn’t check.”

“You must’ve passed out as soon as you got back.”

“Yes, I must have,” Peter replied.

Tony frowned, raising an eyebrow and looking over at him. “You alright, kid?” he asked. “You’re acting a bit off. Didn’t get hurt during patrol, did you?”

“No, of course not,” Peter replied automatically. “I would have told you.”

Tony snorted loudly as he turned back to his project. “Uh, no offense kid, but you’ve got a pretty shit track record when it comes to telling me about injuries.”

“Do I?” Peter mused quietly, absentmindedly fiddling with a few loose wires on the table before him. “Hm.”

Tony glanced over at him again. “You sure you’re alright? You’re acting a little weird.”

“Fine,” Peter replied, looking at Tony and smiling. “I’m perfectly fine.”

The two stared at one another for quite some time before Tony nodded slowly. “Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Peter answered confidently. “I’ve never been better.”

Tony snorted but allowed the subject to drop as he turned back to the project in front of him. The lab was quiet for quite some time until Tony couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright kid, what’s up?” he demanded, waiting until Peter slowly turned his gaze from the wall to look over at him. “You never  _ ever  _ sit this still or this quiet. So what’s going on?”

“I’m just thinking.”

“You never think this quietly,” Tony pointed out. “Ever.”

“Tony-”

Tony snapped his fingers in Peter’s face. “And that’s another thing. You never call me ‘Tony’. It’s  _ always  _ ‘Mr. Stark’. Always. No matter how many times I insist against it.”

Peter sighed. “ _ Mr. Stark _ -”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, run vitals,” Tony demanded, glaring at Peter. “Kid, if you’re hiding an injury, I swear to god…”

Tony didn’t add anymore, instead waiting for F.R.I.D.A.Y’s response. Narrowing his eyes which briefly flashed white and black, Peter muttered,

“What can you and your god do to us?”

After a few more tense, silent moments, F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. “ _ Peter’s heart rate seems to be elevated and he has a temperature of 103.2. He also seems to have taken to speaking to himself _ .”

“Mr. Stark-”

Tony whirled around on him, getting to his feet and advancing on Peter who calmly stood and backed away.

“You have been acting weird for quite some time,” Tony said calmly. “Ever since F.R.I.D.A.Y informed me that you were awake talking to yourself at two in the morning. F.R.I.D.A.Y, did he ever give a name as to who or what he was talking about?”

“You could always just ask me,” Peter said calmly.

Tony glared. “I’m sorry, but I don’t really trust your judgment right now.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y didn’t reply. “ _ Boss, you have an incoming phone call from Captain Rogers. _ ”

Tony frowned before groaning. “What does he want at ten in the morning?”

“ _ There is a mission that requires all Avengers and, if possible, Spider-Man _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y said, relaying the information.

Tony was quiet for a moment before turning back to Peter. “Get your suit. And don’t think we’re done talking about this.”

Peter nodded, turning to get in the elevator to grab his suit from his bedroom. As soon as he was inside getting dressed in the bathroom, he said quietly,

“That was too close.”

_ Mr. Stark’s a genius.  _ Peter snapped at Venom.  _ The longer you’re in control, the more likely he’s going to realize you’re not me. _

Venom merely hummed quietly. “Well then, we suppose we’ll need to learn to adapt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I look forward to your thoughts below!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom makes his appearance

The comms were abuzz with Tony and Steve shouting orders to the members of the Avengers, but Peter - or rather  _ Venom  _ \- stayed eerily quiet.

“Peter, I want you to stay on the sidelines,” Tony ordered. “I want you getting civilians out of harm's way.”

“But Mr. Stark, I can help,” Venom replied with Peter’s voice, even as he remained perched on the ledge of a nearby roof building, watching the battle with boredom.

“This is not up for debate,” Tony snapped. “Get civilians out of the way.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark.”

Venom didn’t move.

_ Mr. Stark gave us an order.  _ Peter told the symbiote as he continued to struggle for control. 

“So?” Venom mumbled, quiet enough that the comms wouldn’t pick up on his voice. “We don’t care what happens to them.”

_ Well I do.  _ Peter snapped.  _ Now help them. _

“No,” Venom growled, louder than intended while slipping back into his own voice. “You’re lucky we didn’t decide to slit Stark’s throat while he sat there, defenseless, in the lab.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony demanded. “Peter, what the fuck is going on with you?”

“And what’s up with the voice?” Clint demanded. “Did you gargle with salt water, or-”

“Enough,” Venom snarled, standing. “We are through playing games.”

_ Venom.  _ Peter began.  _ Venom, whatever you’re about to do- _

Peter blacked out, the last thing he was aware of being the acidic taste of tar in the back of his throat.

  
............

 

**Thirty seconds earlier**

“Tony, on your left!” Steve shouted.

Tony shot down the offending alien, minutes before it could attempt to bite off his head.

“Thanks, Stars and stripes,” he said with a nod. “Everyone holding up alright?”

“All good over here,” Clint replied, letting an arrow loose and grinning when it exploded in the alien’s mouth. They were nearly finished, just a few left to go.

“Hulk fine!” Hulk bellowed as he smashed five aliens into the concrete.

“Fine,” Natasha replied.

“Peter?” Tony asked when the youngest hadn’t replied. “Are you alright?”

“No.”

Tony frowned. “Pete-”

Peter’s next words froze Tony in his place. “You’re lucky we didn’t decide to slit Stark’s throat while he sat there, defenseless, in the lab.”

Silence fell and Tony heard Clint mutter, “The fuck did he just say?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Tony demanded of Peter. “Peter, what the fuck is going on with you?”

“And what’s with the voice?” Clint demanded. “Did you gargle with rocks, or-”

“Enough,” Peter snarled in that same deep, threatening voice. “We are through playing games.”

Tony turned, easily spotting Peter as the boy stood on the roof of a nearby building.

He had just started to make his way towards the boy, to snap at him, before he was frozen at what he saw.

The thing standing there was no longer Peter, but a six foot tall being of black, shifting mass.

“What the hell?” Tony whispered as he slowed down. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, scan it. Contact Peter’s suit.”

“ _ Peter’s suit is offline, _ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied in her usual cheerful manner. “ _ The being before you is an unknown entity. _ ”

The ‘being’ turned slowly, crouching down for just a moment before launching itself off the roof and straight for Tony.

If Hulk had not leapt up and body slammed the thing into the ground, Tony would be dead. He landed quickly, glancing around to find that they’d somehow dealt with all the aliens while he was distracted.

“Okay, Tony?” Steve said as he approached. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know,” Tony replied. “That thing was standing where Peter had just been and F.R.I.D.A.Y says Peter’s suit’s offline and-”

“Hulk squished bug,” Hulk said sulkily, stepping away from the crater he had made in the earth. Tony felt like he was going to throw up when he looked down to find Peter in the center of that crate and the black beast nowhere to be found.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tony hissed as he scrambled down into the crater to grab Peter’s face. “Peter?” he called frantically, tapping the boy’s cheek but being gentle since he was still in his suit with the faceplate up. “Peter, come on buddy, talk to me.”

Peter whimpered, eyes fluttering as they slowly opened to look up at Tony. “Mr. Stark?” he groaned, looking around with a dazed expression before it was replaced with sudden panic. “Mr. Stark, please! Please, you gotta help me! Venom-”

Peter didn’t get a chance to finish as the black thing from before overtook him, easily grabbing Tony and flinging him across the road, sending him skidding several feet. The creature slowly rose to his full height of six foot, a long, slimy tongue flicking out from between his pointed teeth.

“The fuck!?” Clint shouted, scrambling backwards just as the thing reached to grab him and throw him in the same direction it had just flung Tony.

“What are you?” Steve demanded, raising his shield and backing up as the thing slowly climbed out of the crater and advanced on them.

The being tilted its head, regarding him with a dark smile. “We are Venom. And you will not touch our host.”

He took one step forward before Hulk was body slamming him to the ground with a roar.

“Where’s Peter?” Steve demanded, glancing back towards Tony who still hadn’t moved. “What did you do to him?”

“Host doesn't matter,” Venom declared. “We are in control now.”

Hulk roared, bringing his fist towards Venom to smash the symbiote. Venom’s grin widened and without even looking, he grabbed Hulk’s fist and tossed him as though he was a piece of bread.

“What is this thing?” Clint demanded quietly, glancing back to find Natasha checking on Tony.

“We are Venom,” Venom said again as he approached the archer. “And you are dead.”

“Wh-” Clint choked as Venom grabbed him around the throat, flinging him across the road and into the window of a nearby electronics shop, sending him crashing into some of the technology which resulted in an high pitched noise.

Almost instantly, Venom let out an ear splitting scream, curling in on himself and covering his head. Hulk didn’t waste a second in punching the thing in the chest to send him flying across the road. But just a second before his fist made contact, Venom retreated.

And Hulk sent  _ Peter _ flying across the road and into a brick wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! Thank you all SO SO much for the comments!! They mean so much to me and I am so so glad you're enjoying this fan fiction!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Peter can feel his muscles strain and Venom allows him just a moment to see. To see as Venom catches  _ Hulk’s _ punch and threw him across the pavement.

_ No please.  _ Peter begged, fighting tooth and nail against the symbiote as Venom grabbed Clint and flung him through a window.

That’s when the pain began.

Even though Venom was in control, the piercing sound waves were just as agonizing to Peter’s advanced hearing as it was to Venom. The symbiote screamed and curled in on himself and Peter couldn’t help but sob as well.

_ Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!  _ They begged in unison.

When Venom opened his eyes and looked up again, Hulk’s fist was flying towards him. Mere moments before it would have connected, Venom relinquished control to Peter just in time for Peter and his ribs to take the brunt of the punch and go flying into a brick wall.

It was like like time slowed down and all Peter could think was,  _ wow, that really hurt. _

And then he heard his skull crack against brick and everything went black.

  
...........

 

Tony didn’t remember much after being thrown by the black being. His head had slammed against the pavement, and even his suit didn’t prevent him from being semi knocked out. He can hear bits and pieces of voices and is pretty sure he hears the phrase, ‘we are Venom’, but he couldn’t be one hundred percent certain.

When he managed to pull his eyes open, Natasha was above him, checking his pulse.

“Tony,” she said simply when he opened his eyes and looked at her. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Tony managed to grunt. “My head hurts like a bitch though. What was that thing?”

“It calls itself Venom,” Natasha answered. Suddenly there was the sound of screaming followed by an ear splitting pitch and another blood curdling scream.

Pushing Natasha out of the way, Tony looked up just in time to find Hulk’s fist flying towards Venom. Only a moment later, Peter’s the one standing there and flying through the air.

“Peter!” Tony screamed, scrambling to sit up until a particularly violent and painful pulse in the back of his head forced him back down again with a stifled groan.

Natasha muttered something in Russian, looking torn. Finally, she looked back at Hulk and shouted,

“Hulk! We need Banner!”

Normally, it took every member of the Avengers to get Hulk to relent, but he must have realize that he quite possibly killed Peter with that punch because a moment later, Bruce was stumbling over to the crumbled teen, thankful for the specially designed pants that grow and shrink with him which Tony designed.

“Get me over there,” Tony demanded, growling. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, get this fucking suit off of me.”

The suit opened with a hiss and Tony groaned as he climbed out of it, collapsing into a pitiful puddle of billionaire on the pavement. Growling, he forced himself up to his feet and ignored Natasha’s hovering hands.

“I’m fine,” he snapped as he slowly and carefully made his way towards Peter and Bruce. “Go check on Clint. Captain Patriot might need help.”

Natasha hesitated for another moment before swiftly turning and hurrying over to where Steve is helping Clint up.

Tony, meanwhile, is trying desperately to force his vision to cooperate. Luckily, it did so long enough for him to collapse next to Peter.

“Is he alright?” Tony demanded, wanting to reach towards Peter, but not entirely sure which of the three is real and which are fake.

“It’s a miracle that Hulk didn’t kill him,” Bruce muttered. “His collarbone is broken as well as at least half of his ribs, but-”

“But?”

“He’ll definitely have a concussion,” Bruce said slowly, probing the back of Peter’s skull and frowning when his fingers come back red. “Hitting the wall at that speed and force should have killed him.”

“But it didn’t.” Tony rubbed his temple, starting to feel a little nauseous.

“No,” Bruce replied. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume...Venom or whatever...protected him.”

“Protected him?” Tony demanded with a scoff. “It let Hulk punch him six ways from Sunday.”

Bruce hummed quietly. “It called Peter it’s host,” he mused quietly. “At least, that’s what I’m getting from The Other Guy. So maybe...maybe it needs to keep Peter alive in order to survive.”

“Like a parasite?” Tony asked. He was so focused on Bruce that he never noticed the little growl Peter let out, veins around his neck flicking to black for just a moment as Venom protested the word.

“Kind of,” Bruce agreed, nodding. “Maybe more like a symbiotic entity? We should run tests when we get back-”

“No,” Tony said shortly. “No tests.”

“Tony, this thing is dangerous,” Bruce pointed out. “Okay? It stopped  _ Hulk’s _ punch. It flung him across the road like a rag doll. It flung  _ you  _ across the road without breaking a sweat! You saw the way Peter reacted when he woke up before that thing took over. It’s bad.”

“Okay, fine, we’ll run tests,” Tony acquiesced. But only because his head was throbbing painfully behind his eyes. “Where could he have picked this thing up from?”

“I have no idea,” Bruce replied, looking over at Nat and Steve approached, Clint between them. “It seems like it chose him as a host though.”

“Wait a minute,” Tony muttered. “This all started...this... _ talking  _ to himself... _ fuck _ !”

“What is it?” Bruce asked as Tony groaned, clutching his head. “Tony-”

“HYDRA,” Tony replied, looking up at Bruce. “Peter told me he was hearing a voice in his head and I told him it was just a hallucination. It’s HYDRA.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, frowning.

“Positive,” Tony confirmed. “None of this started until we got him back from HYDRA.”

“And they  _ did  _ have him for a week,” Bruce added reluctantly. “We need to get him back to the tower, run a few tests, find out what this thing is before it takes over again.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony yells at Venom and the symbiote makes its demands

Tony had valiantly tried to convince everyone that ‘no, he didn’t have a concussion’. It had worked wonderfully until he had stood up too quickly and promptly blacked out from the pain.

When he finally came to, hours later, he was lying on a bed in the medical wing while Bruce stood nearby.

“Bruce, where’s Peter?”

Bruce just about jumped a foot in the air before calming himself. “Thank you, Tony, I really wanted a heart attack at three in the morning.”

“It’s three in the morning?” Tony snapped.

“You were out all day,” Bruce replied. “Because you didn’t tell us you had a concussion.”

“We had bigger problems on our hands,” Tony pointed out. “Speaking of, where’s Peter?”

“Another, far more secure room,” Bruce responded. “We managed to reset it with a special glass that’s stronger than what we’ve been using to keep The Other Guy confined when we need to.”

“Cause this parasite Peter has is stronger than Hulk,” Tony said with a nod, sitting up with a groan. “Right, yeah. How is Peter, by the way?”

“We have him on the strongest sedative possible,” Bruce told him, following Tony down the hall. “The one you designed for Steve.”

“Is that safe?”

“So far it’s been working and his vitals are fine,” Bruce responded. “So until there’s a glaringly obvious problem, I’d say it’s best to keep him unconscious.”

“Has his ‘friend’ come out to play at all?”

“Peter’s shifted once or twice, but no. It seems like the sedatives work just as well on Venom as they do on Peter and Steve.”

“I want to see him,” Tony demanded. “Now.”

“Tony, you can’t go in the room with him,” Bruce said firmly. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Then I’ll stay outside of it, but I need to see him,” Tony snapped. “He’s my son.”

“Tony-”

“I ran a paternity test with F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Tony finally told him, spinning around to glare at the doctor. “I am biologically that kid’s father. So do you have any idea how much this hurts knowing he’s in trouble and I didn’t do anything?”

“Tony-”

“You didn’t see the fear in his eyes when he tried to tell me about Venom back in that crater in the street,” Tony said in a dark, low voice. “He was terrified. He trusted me to help him and I did nothing.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that, Tony.”

“I can and I will,” Tony declared, returning to walking down the hall to the room Peter was in. “Now how do we stop Venom?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce replied. “He’s definitely not from Earth, that much I could tell. An alien parasite, maybe. I’m still running a few more tests to see if his presence is having any physical effect on Peter, but that hasn’t come back yet.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, speed up the test,” Tony ordered. “I want those results back as soon as possible.”

“ _ Yes sir _ .”

“Bruce, are we certain that  _ thing  _ is restrained enough?”

“Positive,” Bruce replied. “Why?”

“Stop the sedatives,” Tony ordered. “I want to speak with it.”

“Tony, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Bruce said slowly.

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m the one in charge here,” Tony declared. “Where’s Star Spangled?”

“Most likely keeping an eye on Peter in case that thing somehow takes control,” Bruce replied. “Look, Tony, I don’t think you should aggravate this thing. We still don’t know what it’s doing to Peter. I think it’s best to keep them both unconscious for right now-”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said slowly, turning to face Bruce. “But I don’t really remember asking for your opinion. I do, however, remember telling you that that kid in there is my son. I also remember telling said kid that if anything happens to him, it’s on me. So forgive me for wanting to speak with the parasite that’s currently possessing him.”

Bruce opened his mouth to object, but Tony was already walking away and leaving him behind. Sighing, Bruce jogged to keep up. 

“Tony, just, hang on a sec,” Bruce stammered as the billionaire stormed into the viewing room on the other side of the safety glass.

“Fuck this,” Tony growled, pressing buttons to turn off the sedative. “I am speaking to that fuckwad of a parasite and I am going to  _ force  _ him to leave Peter forever.”

“Tony, stop, just think for a second,” Bruce demanded as Steve slowly stood from where he was sitting nearby. “You might hurt Peter. The tests still haven’t come back yet, we don’t know what this thing is doing-”

“Banner, do me a favor?” Tony asked. “Shut up.”

Bruce snapped his mouth shut, looking over at Steve. “Help please?”

“Bruce has a point, Tony,” Steve said cautiously. “For all we know, this thing is killing Peter every time it’s in control.”

“So then we ask it,” Tony demanded. “We demand that the fucking parasite explain.”

An inhuman screech startled all three Avengers and they looked over in time to watch Venom sling the medbay bed at the glass separating him from the three of them.

“Jesus fuck,” Tony whispered. Straightening up and letting his anger fuel him, Tony pounded his fist against the glass. “Yeah, don’t like that do you? You fucking parasite.”

Venom hissed, dropping into a crouch. “When we get out of here,” he warned in his dark, rough voice. “We will kill you all. Starting with you, Tony Stark, and ending with our host if absolutely necessary.”

“No,” Tony growled, stalking forward and pointing a finger at Venom. “You are not going to lay a hand on him.”

Venom stilled for a brief moment before a large grin was spreading on his face. “He is our host. He belongs to us. We can do whatever we please.”

“He is  _ my son _ ,” Tony said darkly, stepping as close to the glass as he could. “That tops  _ host  _ any day. Let him go.”

“Find us a new host,” Venom replied instead. “And perhaps we will consider abandoning this one.”

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom manipulates and escapes
> 
>  
> 
> *Dani Morrison is my friend's original character

_ “Find us a new host,” Venom replied instead. “And perhaps we will consider abandoning this one.” _

“No,” Tony snarled. “I would never subject anyone to the likes of you.”

“Nor us to the likes of you,” Venom said quietly, grinning. “We can see host’s memories. His thoughts. We saw when you took his suit, we felt the pain and anger and hatred he felt. More importantly, we felt the betrayal. He felt betrayed by you, Tony Stark-”

“Shut up,” Tony demanded.

Venom ignored him, gaining confidence with every word. “He felt angry. How dare you think you have any right to take Spider-Man from him when he was Spider-Man long before you ever came around.”

“Enough!”

“We confessed something to him, Stark,” Venom said quietly, still grinning. “We told him the truth. The truth you never wanted him to know. That if you hadn’t needed him in Germany, you would have wanted nothing to do with him. You never would have helped him, given him his new suit. He is angry. Because of you.”

“No, he’s angry because of  _ you _ ,” Tony snapped. “You’re forcing these feelings onto him. Forcing him to feel angry at something he was never upset about before.”

Venom was too calm. “Untrue. We merely strengthen the emotions that are already there. We heighten them. He was feeling angry over this particular situation far before we ever came along.”

“That’s it,” Tony said, throwing his hands up. “Banner, knock him out again.”

Bruce sighed. “If you had let me finish what I was saying before you came in and turned off the sedatives then you would have realized that so long as the para…” he trailed off when he heard Venom growling in warning. Swallowing thickly, Bruce changed the word he was about to use. “So long as the  _ symbiote _ is in control, we can’t do anything.”

Tony froze, barely noticing the way the thing grinned at him. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said-”

“We’re the fucking Avengers,” Tony snapped. “And we can’t do shit about an alien para-”

“Symbiote,” Bruce cut in. he didn’t want to make Venom angry again.

Tony ignored the correction and went on. “-that’s possessing my son? The son I didn’t even know I had until some dickwad from fucking  _ HYDRA _ told me?!”

Venom hissed out a laugh and, speaking in  _ Peter’s voice,  _ quietly said, “Hail HYDRA.”

“You stop that,” Tony snapped. “Stop using his voice.”

Venom grinned as he slowly vanished so that Peter stood there, though the symbiote’s voice and solid white eyes remained.

“Does this bother you, Stark?” Venom demanded, white eyes glinting as he grinned.

Tony stood frozen, glaring at Venom before slowly turning his gaze to Steve.

“Get me out of here, stars and stripes, before I do something stupid,” Tony growled. “Like kill this fucking parasite.”

Steve escorted Tony out while Venom shrieked and threw a tantrum behind them.

  
..........

 

“Mr. Stark?”

“Oh my fucking-what is she doing here? Don’t we have bigger problems without having S.H.I.E.L.D up our asses too?”

Agent in training Danielle “Dani” Morrison, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent trained in firearms and weapons, did not look amused.

“S.H.I.E.L.D has paperwork they need you to sign and they sent me to get it done,” Dani informed him.” after a moment she added. “They told you I was coming.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony asked.

“ _ You were informed three and a half weeks ago that Miss Morrison would be arriving with papers to sign, _ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him.

Tony scoffed, giving Dani an unimpressed look. “Well clearly S.H.I.E.LD is not aware that we’ve kind of got our own problems to deal with here.”

“If your problems were big enough to warrant the title of ‘problem’, I would you hope would have informed S.H.I.E.L.D already,” Dani declared. “Which means whatever ‘problem’ you think you have is not big enough to get out of signing these papers.”

Tony glared at her before leaning back on the couch and gesturing to the coffee table he had his feet propped up on.

“Just drop them there,” he said with a loud sigh as he leaned forward and pulled the papers towards himself. “You’re welcome to wander, you know, do whatever.”

“Is Spider-Man here?” Dani asked, trying to come off as simply curious. “Or...Peter?”

Tony grunted, barely processing the question. “Yeah, yeah, he’s around.”

“Do you mind if I go find him to talk to him?”

Tony merely grunted again. “Yeah sure.” he had to admit, he wasn’t listening very intently.

“ _ Sir- _ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y began, only for Tony to make a half hearted shut up gesturing.

Dani nodded, turning and leaving the room.

  
...........

 

“Peter?”

The fifteen year old turned around to find Dani standing on the other side of the glass, looking at him with horror. Suddenly, an idea came to Venom and he could barely control himself from grinning. Instead, he forced himself to look young and scared. To look Peter’s actual age.

“Thank god!” he cried, rushing up to the glass. “Dani, you’ve got to help me! I just got curious about what was in here and I don’t know what happened but I got stuck. You need to help me!”

“Okay, okay,” Dani soothed, trying not to panic herself. She’d had a crush on Peter for at least a few months and not once in all that time had she seen him this freaked out. “Alright, that’s fine. Did the glass just close behind you?”

“Yes,” Peter replied a little too eagerly. “Yes, that’s exactly what happened. Do you think you can open it from your side? It’s on that control board over there.

“Okay,” Dani replied, walking over to what looked like a huge control panel. She reached for one of the switches, only for Peter to shout,

“No, not that one!” Peter cleared his throat, bringing his voice down a little. “That’s a sedative.”

“Okay!” Dani pulled her hands away from the buttons. “Which one then?”

“The big red button. Do you see it?”

Dani scanned the numerous buttons and switches before she finally found the one she was looking for.

“Big and red,” she muttered as she pressed it, stepping back as the glass slid open. “Sounds like Stark.”

Peter didn’t react, slipping through the tiny space between the wall and the glass as soon as possible.

“Since you helped me this far,” he said slowly. “Would you be willing to help me out of the tower?”

Dani frowned. “Why?”

Peter merely shrugged. “Why not? It’s not like you’re here for any important reason.”

“I can’t leave until Mr. Stark finishes signing those papers.”

“And knowing Tony, that’s going to take awhile,” Peter replied. “And you don’t have to leave with me. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Dani was still hesitate, but spending any time at all with Peter sounded exciting, so she nodded.

“Alright, sure.”

“The thing that makes this so fun,” Peter said as they carefully snuck out of the medroom. “Is that we can’t go out the front door, so we have to think of another way and we can’t get caught.”

“Doesn’t Mr. Stark have an AI that watches everything though?” Dani asked.

“Exactly,” Peter replied, through his voice seemed a little deeper than before. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Exactly. Which is what makes this so difficult. So. Are you in?”

Even though Dani had a feeling something was wrong with the whole situation, she nodded. 

“Alright. I’m in.”

  
..........

 

Almost two hours later found them both outside.

“That was a little bit fun,” Dani confessed. “We should probably head back in though.”

“You can,” Peter replied. “I think I’ll head back home though. Aunt May should be back already and I’m sure she’s wondering where I am.”

Dani frowned. Something wasn’t right. “Shouldn’t you tell Mr. Stark you’re leaving first?”

Peter waved a dismissive hand. “No. I’ll text or call him later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Peter replied, grinning brightly. “See you later, Dani!”

Dani waved, waiting until he had webbed his way out of sight before returning to the building and making her way back to where Mr. Stark was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom escapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go here we go here we go!

“Tony, we’ve got a problem.”

“Is it a problem that will give me a decent reason to take a break from signing these papers?” Tony asked hopefully, looking up as Bruce and Steve entered the room. “Oh, please say yes.”

“I went to check on-” Bruce glanced over at Dani before continuing. “Peter in the medbay, but he’s gone.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “What? How did he get out? That should be impossible.”

“It should be, but I’m telling you, he’s gone!”

Tony jumped to his feet. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, search the tower. Where’s Venom?!”

“Wait, hang on,” Dani cut in. “Venom? Who the fuck is Venom?”

Bruce, Steve, and Tony all shared a look before Steve stepped forward. “Venom is a symbiotic alien-”

“Parasite,” Tony added.

“Parasite,” Steve quietly agreed. “That’s currently possessing Peter. We had him locked in the medbay because he’s dangerous.”

“Oh my god,” Dani whispered, eyes wide. “Oh god, I...I didn’t know, I was just trying to help Peter!”

“What happened?” Bruce asked. “We need to know exactly what happened in order to protect not only innocent people, but Peter as well.”

“Peter said he was just messing around and got stuck,” Dani replied, voice going higher as she began to panic. “Then after I helped him out, opened the glass, whatever, he said we should try and sneak out. Once we were outside-”

“You let him outside?!” Tony shouted.

“Well I didn’t fucking know!” Dani screamed back.

“Tony, stop,” Bruce snapped. “We don’t have time for this. Dani, where did he say he was going?”

“He said he was going home,” Dani replied. “He said his Aunt should be home already and was going to be wondering where he is.”

Silence fell over the room for all of three seconds. “Steve, suit up and grab your shield,” Tony snapped, already jumping into action. “Banner, we might need the big guy, so get ready for that.”

“Oh goodie,” Bruce drawled as he trailed after Steve. Tony spun around to look over at Dani. 

“You...do  _ not  _ contact S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Mr. Stark, if this ‘Venom’ is an alien then they’re going to want to know,” Dani pointed out. “I’m going to have to tell them.”

“Nope, uh uh,” Tony declared adamantly. “You’re not going to tell S.H.I.E.L.D  _ shit _ , alright?”

“Mr. Stark-”

“You got any idea what they’ll do to Peter if they get ahold of him?” Tony demanded, anger fueling his words. “They won’t separate him and the parasite. They’ll keep them together. They’ll keep experimenting on Peter until he’s fucking dead and then keep going, do you understand that?”

Dani took a step back in shock. “But-”

“S.H.I.E.L.D is not as fan-fucking-tastic as they make themselves out to be,” Tony told her angrily. “They have wanted to vivisect Peter since they found out about Spider-Man. There’s a reason he’s not an official Avenger and that’s because it’s the only way to keep him out from directly under S.H.I.E.L.D’s line of sight and control. So do you understand what will happen if you tell S.H.I.E.L.D anything?”

Dani wasn’t afraid of Tony. Slightly nervous because he’s Iron Man? Yeah. But not scared. Of course, considering the fact that he’d just - essentially - screamed in her face, she had to admit she was both a little upset and a little terrified.

But just a little.

“Okay,” she said quietly. “Okay, I won’t tell S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony looked her over once or twice before scoffing. “Right, cause all S.H.I.E.L.D agents are fucking honest. F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“ _ Yes boss? _ ”

“Keep an eye on her,” Tony demanded as he stalked off. “Don’t let her leave the tower and don’t let her contact anyone.”

“ _ Of course sir. _ ”

“Mr. Stark-” Dani began to object though Tony cut her off.

“That’s an order.”

She glared. “I don’t take orders from you.”

“Well you do today,” Tony snapped before getting into the elevator, the doors closing with a quiet click behind him.

The room was silent for barely two seconds. “ _ I apologize for him, Miss Morrison. Would you care for a drink? _ ”

Dani sighed, dropping down onto the couch. She had a feeling she was going to be here for awhile.

  
.........

 

“He’s a giant, black, probably homicidal beast,” Tony said with a loud sigh. “And Aunt May is a sexy lady. She won’t stand a chance against him. And if he shows up as Peter, she’ll let him walk right through the door.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that second sentence,” Bruce said with a shiver. “Should we spend time splitting up or all head straight over to Peter’s apartment?”

“I’ve already contacted Nat and Clint,” Tony replied. “They’re keeping their eye on the city. As for the three of us, we’re going to check out Aunt May’s apartment. If Peter’s not there and hasn’t been there, one of us will stay with her.”

“Do you think he knows?” Bruce asked as the three of them made their way to Queens. “Venom? That we’re coming for him?”

Tony scoffed. “I hope so.”

“Do you think...Peter knows?” Bruce asked next after a few seconds. “What’s going on?”

No one had any response for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter fifteen!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Only five more chapters left. But no worries! I've got a sequel in the works!!!
> 
> That one's gonna be much more violent and awful than this one though, so once that goes up PLEASE be sure to check tags.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment below!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom goes to Aunt May's before toying with the Avengers

“Aunt May?” Peter-Venom called as he stepped through the door of the apartment, eyes scanning the small kitchen. 

“Peter!” Aunt May called as she walked out of her bedroom, stepping forward to pull her not-nephew into a tight hug. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Peter-Venom replied stiffly as the symbiote was not comfortable with the extended physical touch. “How was your trip?”

“It was wonderful,” May replied cheerfully. “Thank you for asking.”

“Did you get the promotion?”

_ Stop looking in my head.  _ Peter snapped.  _ You’re giving me a headache. _

**_You’re not longer fighting us._ **

Peter wasn’t going to admit to the symbiote that fighting had drained him and he was now more or less slumped in the corner of his own head, exhausted.

**_Sleep, host. Everything will be okay._ **

_ Don’t hurt her.  _ Peter begged, even as his vision began to dim both with unconsciousness and as a sign that Venom was about to shut him out.  _ Please. She’s all I have left. _

**_Untrue, host._** Venom purred. **_You have us._**

Peter blacked out.

  
...........

 

“Any sign of him on the street yet?” Tony asked as he, Steve, and Bruce stopped in front of the Parker’s apartment building.

_ “Nothing yet,”  _ Clint replied over the coms.  _ “We’ll keep looking though. What about on your end?” _

“We’re at Peter’s apartment,” Steve answered. “We’ll see what happens from there.”

_ “Keep us updated,”  _ Natasha demanded.

“Will do,” Steve replied. He ended the communication and turned to Tony. “So how are we doing this, Tony? Are you just going to walk right in and explain that her nephew is being possessed by an alien?”

“Of course not,” Tony scoffed as they entered the building and made their way up the stairs. “I have more tact than that.”

Steve and Bruce shared looks but neither of them said anything. 

When they reached the appropriate door, Tony knocked quickly. He could hear speaking inside, but May’s voice was the only identifiable one.

“Hi Tony,” she said brightly when she answered the door. Her smile faded just slightly when she noticed Steve and Bruce behind him. “Is everything alright?”

“Is Peter here?” Tony asked with a smile. “We were hoping to speak to him. You know, about important Avengers’ business.”

“I didn’t think I was an Avenger, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, appearing next to May. “But what did you need?”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, only to hesitate when Peter’s eyes flashed black and white for just a moment.

“Can we talk privately?” Tony asked with a smile. “Outside?”

“We were just about to eat,” Peter said calmly. 

_ Does Venom eat people?  _ Tony suddenly wondered before shaking himself out of his thoughts and forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

“Well can we join you?” Tony asked, gesturing to Bruce and Steve. “Or even better, we could take you out to a nice place.”

“I-”

“No, come in,” May said, smiling and not noticing the look of rage that flashed over Peter’s face. Tony noticed though. “Please, we certainly have more than enough.”

“I don’t know about that, May,” Tony joked, trying to subtly worm his way between May and Peter. “Peter and Steve sure do eat a lot.”

Steve opened his mouth to object.

“Don’t deny it, you know it’s true.”

Steve closed his mouth.

All the while, Tony could feel Peter’s eyes boring into the back of his jacket and knew if he didn’t act quickly, they’d likely have a very big problem.

“Peter, why don’t you show them where the bathroom is so they can wash their hands?” May suggested, giving Tony a knowing look. Tony figured that had something to do with the one time he’d stopped by with oil on his hands.

He gave her a strained smile before turning to Peter whose eyes immediately snapped up to his face.

“Yeah Pete,” he said with a smile. “How about you show me and Bruce to the bathroom while Steve stays here and talks about certain, important things with May?”

“Or we could just show her,” Peter offered, giving Tony a dark look. “Seeing is believing, after all.”

“Peter, what’s going on?” May asked cautiously. “What are you talking about?”

Peter slowly turned his gaze from Tony to May. “Nothing, Aunt May. Captain Rogers will explain everything. But it seems Mr. Stark and I have some important things to discuss with Dr. Banner. We’re going to step outside.”

“Peter-”

“Let them,” Steve muttered, watching Peter go with Bruce and Tony close behind. “Trust me when I say, you’re safer here.”

May turned to face the man, crossing her arms over her chest. “And are you going to explain that?”

Steve sighed. “Yeah. Just trust me when I say I’m telling the truth.”

  
...........

 

They had just entered the alley next to the building when Tony was slamming Peter into the wall, firing up one of his palm thrusters.

“Give Peter control,” he snarled. “Now.”

Peter blinked, tilting his head to the side as he spoke in Venom’s voice. “Why? We think this is much more fun.”

“I don’t,” Tony snapped. “Give Peter control, now.” 

Venom analyzed him for another moment before humming quietly. “As you wish.”

A moment later, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and Peter’s body went limp in Tony’s grasp. Immediately, Tony put away his glove, dropping to his knees and pulling Peter close so that they were both on their knees.

“Peter?” he called, tapping his cheek. “Peter, can you hear me? Come on, bud, my heart can’t take another attack.”

Peter shifted slightly, groaning as his eyes slowly fluttered open. “Mr. Stark?” he mumbled, looking up at the genius and Dr. Banner. “What happened? W-where’s Venom?”

“He’s uh...still with you, buddy,” Tony replied. “But we’re gonna get you back to the tower and figure out how to get rid of him, okay?”

Peter groaned, letting his head drop against Tony’s collarbone. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“Why’s that?” Tony asked, gesturing for Bruce to call Natasha and Clint.

Peter gave a soft laugh. “He loved you so much.”

Tony didn’t even get a chance to question that before he was being grabbed and flung across the alley, slamming into the brick wall, knocked unconscious on impact. Bruce took a step back, staring in shock as Venom formed over Peter, rising to his six foot height.

“Run,” Venom hissed before turning and scaling the wall beside them. As soon as he was out of sight, Bruce sent a call through to Steve.

“Steve, look out,” he said quickly. “Venom’s on the move.”

“ _ He’s not here yet,”  _ Steve replied. “ _ Is he on his way?” _

“I don’t know,” Bruce answered. “I...hang on, Natasha is trying to get ahold of me.”

He ended the communication with Steve and didn’t even get a chance to speak before Natasha was snapping at him.

“ _ We just saw Venom,”  _ she told him quickly. “ _ Barnes took after him. Looks like he’s headed out of the city.” _

_ “Which makes no sense,”  _ Clint chimed in.  _ “Cause there’s no one at the tower. If he was really created by HYDRA, he’d head there.” _

“There’s one person at the tower,” Bruce muttered as realization struck. “Her name is Dani Morrison. She’s an agent in training at S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s the one who let Venom out by mistake.”

_ “So he’s going back for her,”  _ Natasha guessed. “ _ To kill her or thank her?” _

“Let’s not find out the hard way,” Bruce suggested. “I’ll contact Steve, let him know what’s going on. He’ll stay with Peter’s Aunt in case this is a trick and Venom decides to double back.”

_ “What about Tony?” _

Bruce sighed. “He’s knocked out cold but I’ll try and wake him up. Keep us updated.”

_ “Will do.” _


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom beats the Avengers back to the Tower after hearing about a lone SHIELD agent. The perfect victim for an alien symbiote who eats people

_ “We just saw Venom,” she told him quickly. “Barnes took after him. Looks like he’s headed out of the city.” _

_ “Which makes no sense,” Clint chimed in. “Cause there’s no one at the tower. If he was really created by HYDRA, he’d head there.” _

_ “There’s one person at the tower,” Bruce muttered as realization struck. “Her name is Dani Morrison. She’s an agent in training at S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s the one who let Venom out by mistake.” _

_ “So he’s going back for her,” Natasha guessed. “To kill her or thank her?” _

_ “Let’s not find out the hard way,” Bruce suggested _

Venom tilted his head slightly, his enhanced hearing picking up every little word between the Avengers. With a toothy smile, he changed course, easily losing Bucky in the maze of skyscrapers before making his way towards the tower.

  
.........

 

“Did Mr. Stark even even finish filling out those papers?” Dani asked.

“ _ I do not believe so as the more pressing matter of Venom appeared, _ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied calmly.

Dani groaned, dropping down to sit on the couch and glare at the wall. “So I can’t even leave until he comes back and signs those!”

F.R.I.D.A.Y didn’t reply but before Dani could think much of it, she heard a crash like a breaking window from a few rooms away.

“Hello?” she called tentatively, standing and reaching for her gun she kept tucked in her boot as she crept toward the room the sound had emanated from. “I know you’re there and I will warn you I am not afraid and I’m armed.”

Still there was no response and just as Dani opened her mouth to speak again, Peter stumbled in, hair in disarray and a wild look behind his nearly black irises, bits of glass on his shoulders.

“Peter,” Dani breathed, lowering her gun a fraction. “You scared me.”

“I apologize,” Peter said, taking slow even steps forward.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dani said quickly, raising her gun again to be level with Peter’s chest. “Am I really talking to Peter? Or are you the Venom thing Mr. Stark said I let out?”

Peter froze, a hurt look appearing on his face. “Dani, it’s me,” he said quietly, giving a weak laugh. “You know me.”

“I also thought it was Peter when I helped out in the medbay,” Dani declared. 

“Dani, Venom’s gone,” Peter assured her, stepping forward and raising his arms in defense. “I just...I know I should have gone to Tony, told him Venom was gone, but I just...I had to come back and...Dani, there’s something I have to confess to you.”

“Confess?” Dani repeated, gun lowering slightly so that it rested at Peter’s knee level.

“Yes,” Peter replied, stepping forward again. “Dani I...I know I’ve never said anything before but I was scared. I’m a nerd, you know? Girls aren’t really part of my expertise.”

“Peter-”

“I love you, Dani,” Peter told her, stepping into her space and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Dani’s eyes went wide and she barely heard her gun slip out of her hand and hit the ground.

“You...what?” she whispered, barely registering the feeling of Peter’s hands sliding closer to her neck.

“I love you,” he told her, his dark eyes glistening. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Really?” Dani breathed.

“Really,” Peter assured, his hands nearly fully enclosed around her throat. “I love you.”

Dani didn’t think before acting, surging up to press her lips to Peter’s in an impulsive, passionate kiss. Peter seemed to freeze, hands stilling where they were wrapped around Dani’s throat, squeezing just slightly. His hands began to shake before finally dropping to his sides as he stumbled away and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and staring up at Dani in confusion and fear.

“Dani?” he whispered hoarsely. “W-what’s going on?”

Dani’s eyes went wide as she stepped back, searching her mind desperately to try and find some excuse.

_ That wasn’t Peter.  _ She realized in horror as her brain finally caught up to the hands that had been wrapped around her throat mere moments before. Forcing herself to unfreeze, she swept her gun up off the ground and aimed it at Peter’s chest.

“You can’t trick me again, Venom,” she declared. “Make another move and I shoot.”

“What?” Peter demanded. “Dani, what’s going on?”

“Stay where you are!” she shouted. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, call Tony!”

“Dani, what’s happening!?” Peter asked, sitting up slightly. “I’m so confused.”

Tony’s voice came over the intercom. “This had better be important, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“I’ve got Venom here, Mr. Stark!” Dani called.

“She’s going to shoot me!” Peter shouted.

Tony was silent for a moment. “Fuck, why did she have to show up today?” he grumbled. “Dani, keep your gun on him. Peter, for the love of fuck, stay where you are. Where’s Venom?”

Dani didn’t get to reply before a black slimy... _ thing _ was grabbing onto her gun and flinging it across the room. She turned back to face Peter, eyes wide as Venom took over, towering above her.

“Let him go,” Dani demanded, taking a step back and scanning her surroundings gout of the corner of her eye, looking for a weapon. “Let Peter go.”

“Spider is ours, now,” Venom said, grinning. “Spider belongs to us. Belongs to HYDRA. Hail HYDRA.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Dani said. Without waiting for Venom to reply, she grabbed the TV remote and flung it off his head. It bounced away harmlessly, but the alien being was surprised enough to stand there silently, staring at her.

“Strange little human,” he murmured. “Venom will enjoy ripping your head from your body.”

“That’s only if you can catch me, first,” Dani declared.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony rushes to save Peter, but will he make it in time?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what’s the situation at the tower?” Tony demanded as the avengers rushed back to the tower, trying to get there before Venom squished Dani into a teeny tiny pancake of S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

“ _ Miss Morrison has begun a game of cat - and - mouse with Venom, although the symbiote seems to have lost interest. _ ”

“Where’s he headed?”

“ _ Your lab, sir _ .”

“Perfect,” Tony hissed. “As soon as he gets in there, blast the highest, loudest frequency you can and don’t stop until I can get there on contain Venom.”

“ _ Understood, boss _ .”

“The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent is still alive,” Tony reported to the others over the com. “Venom is heading to my lab but I had F.R.I.D.A.Y run a high frequency. That should stop it long enough for us to get back and apprehend him.”

“What about Peter?” Steve asked.

Tony forced himself to stay calm. “He’ll be fine,” he muttered, even if he didn’t believe that.

  
........

 

Venom was standing outside of the doors to Tony’s lab, debating.

_ I have an idea.  _ Peter suggested tiredly from the back of his own mind.  _ How about we- _

Venom didn’t even let him answer before he forced his way into Tony’s lab. Peter sighed, too tired to even try to fight.  _ Or not _ . He mumbled as Venom leapt up onto the ceiling. Peter closed his eyes against the flipping world.  _ Or we could just- _

“Hush, Spider,” Venom hissed. “We are in control now.”

_ Fine.  _ Peter said softly.  _ Fine, you win. Just...just let me sleep. Please. _

“Good Spider.”

It was then they heard the sound. 

Venom and Peter both screamed, collapsing to the floor and writhing. Even though he wasn’t the one upfront and in control, Peter was still in utter pain. His throat burned and he felt like his ears were bleeding.

Venom’s...well,  _ skin _ was a poor choice of word...was twisting and shifting over Peter’s limbs, torn between staying attached to his host and crawling away. 

Peter was torn as well because as much as he wanted to be rid of Venom, he had a feeling he was going to be in absolute agony without the symbiote to slightly lesson the force of the screeching sound.

_ No!  _ Venom snarled, clutching tightly to Peter’s insides as he struggled to fight against the instinctual need to get as far away from the sound as possible.

If it was possible for Peter to scream any louder, he did. The sound was more than deafening without Venom as a buffer and he was pretty sure the symbiote was shredding his organs in a desperate, last ditch attempt to stay attached to Peter.

Dimly, Peter thought he saw Venom slithering away but all he could focus on was the blood leaking between his fingers from where his hands were pressed to his ears. He felt like his bones and organs were loose in his body, felt like they were sloshing around inside of him.

Somewhere about him, he registered that the piercing sound was gone. That his ears didn’t hurt anymore.

He kept screaming.

  
............

 

Tony had seen a lot of blood in his life, but  _ fuck  _ that was his kid and that was...that was too much.

He was kneeling next to Peter - IN A PUDDLE OF THE KID’S FUCKING BLOOD - hands hovering over Peter’s neck, afraid to touch and feel cold skin.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” he murmured. “Is he…” 

He couldn’t make himself ask. He felt sick. There was so much blood. From Peter’s eyes, from his mouth, from his ears. Peter’s arms lay limp next to his head, blood on his palms.

“ _ Mr. Parker needs immediate medical assistance,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.  _ “If you move fast enough, he has a twenty-nine percent survival rate.” _

Tony’s stomach dropped as he carefully lifted Peter’s limp form into his arms, heart shattering when the boy let out a pained, gurgling cry, blood spilling up from his throat.

“If I don’t act now?” Tony asked, because he needed something to torture himself with while Peter was being taken care of. He dashed to the elevator. “If I don’t get him help in time?”

_ “Boss-” _

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

If the AI could sigh, Tony was sure she would have. “ _ A ten percent survival rate, boss, had you acted just a second slower.” _

Tony felt sick and he made a mental note to go throw up once he was sure Peter was in good hands and wasn’t going to bleed to death the moment Tony turned his back on the boy.

_ “You have an incoming call, sir.” _

“From who?”

_ “Mrs. May Parker.” _

Shit. “Uh…”

“ _ Captain Rogers has offered to explain the situation.” _

“No!” Tony said quickly, wishing the elevator would go faster. “Just...send her here.” he sighed. “Let me give Peter to Dr. Cho, make sure he’ll...he’ll live. Then I’ll explain to her.”

_ “Yes boss.” _

The elevator door opened.

  
..........

 

“Peter will be fine,” Steve said as he and Tony left the medbay and made their way towards the common room where Aunt May was waiting, frustrated and impatient. “Did we get Venom at least?”

“No,” Tony said quietly, clutching the paperwork that proved he was Peter’s biological father. He didn’t think May would need them as proof, but it was as a just in case. “He got away.”

“But he won’t hurt Peter anymore,” Steve told him, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Now all we have to do-”

“Is explain everything to Aunt May,” Tony said with a huff. “Yeah. Easier said than done.”

“What’s easier said than done?”

May.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May reveals some things

May had a hand over her mouth from the beginning and end of Tony’s story, starting from missing Peter’s calls, to HYDRA, to finally getting rid of Venom.

“But he’s going to be okay?” May asked quietly.

“I think so,” Tony muttered. “I uh...I hope so, anyway-listen, May, why aren’t you reacting to the...you know...biological thing?”

May gave him a knowing smile. “Because I already knew.”

Tony choked on spit. “Excuse me?”

“Mary and Richard couldn’t have children of their own,” May explained. “Or at least Richard couldn’t have children. Mary joked with me one evening how she was going to try and have your child.”

“Oh.”

“And she did,” May said with a soft smile. “She told me as soon as she knew.” May placed a hand on Tony’s. She wanted to tell you, she really did.”

“But she didn’t.”

May’s smile was sad. “Richard told her not to.”

“Wait, he knew?” Tony asked. “He knew Peter was...was mine? Is mine?”

“He knew,” May confirmed. “There were two reasons you weren’t told. Number one was because you were...well…” her smile was knowing. “You weren’t the best father figure.”

“No,” Tony agreed. “I wasn’t.”

“And second was because Richard was terrified you would demand to be the only parent or at least father that Peter knew,” May finished. “After Mary and Richard died, I never told you because, well…”

“You still didn’t trust me.”

“Peter had just lost his mother and father,” May corrected. “I didn’t want to mess anything else up for him.”

“For the best,” Tony agreed.

“May I see him?” May asked softly. “Or is he still…”

_ “Mr. Parker will be in surgery for another four hours at most _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed him, her robotic voice sounding almost apologetic.  _ “Dr. Cho would like me to inform you as well that it seems as though nearly all of Mr. Parker’s organs were shredded or liquidated.” _

Tony choked. “Excuse me?” he demanded, staring up at the ceiling in horror. “What did you just say.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw May place her hands over her mouth and wished F.R.I.D.A.Y had told him later.

_ “It seems as though, in Venom’s attempts to remain bound with Mr. Parker _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y explained.  _ “He destroyed Mr. Parker’s organs.” _

“Will he...be okay?”

_ “Stark Industries is the leading creator, designer, and manufacturer of artificial organs, _ ” F.R.I.D.A.Y recited. “ _ Mr. Parker will be fine.” _

“But he’ll be more tech than anything else.”

“He’ll have a lot of artificial organs intermixed with...whatever’s left of his,” Tony explained reluctantly, wincing at his own words. “But it’s completely safe, I promise.”

“It had better be,” May mumbled. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Tony caught it.

“You just flew in, didn’t you?” he asked. "Before we all showed up at your door. You must be exhausted.”

May waved him off. “I’m fine.”

“No, get some rest,” Tony said, standing and offering her his hand. “I have a dozen extra rooms. You can crash here. I can alert you to any changes with Peter. Or Captain Ice can.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I couldn’t-”

“I insist,” Tony said. “You want to be close to Peter, I understand. It’s best that you stay here. And please call me Tony.”

“If you’re insisting,” May said reluctantly, taking Tony’s hand and standing. “Then fine. I’ll rest. Is there any chance I can get a shower first?”

“Of course,” he said, gesturing to Steve who had been listening quietly nearby. “Think you can take her to a room, Oh Captain My Captain?”

“Of course,” Steve said with a nod, stepping closer to Aunt May. “If you’ll follow me please, ma’am.”

  
........

 

“Mr. Stark?”

“Is he alive?” was the first thing Tony asked when he saw Dr. Cho walking towards him.

“We lost him on the table three times before we were finally able to get his heart and lungs stabilized,” Dr. Cho explained. “The artificial organs have been intertwined with his system and so far there’s been no rejection.”

“But there might be,” Tony guessed.

“He needs to be watched for the next forty-eight hours,” she replied. “We’ll take him out of the induced coma about a day after that but he’ll need to be on the ventilator and heart monitor a full week after he wakes up. He’s been given a sedative that will ensure he doesn’t fight against the ventilator until we’re sure he’s ready to be taken off of it.”

“But he’ll live?”

“The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are the most critical,” she elaborated. “But I have high hopes.”

“Thank fuck,” Tony whispered. “I need to let Aunt May know.”

“I’m sure Captain Rogers can handle that,” Dr. Cho said calmly. “You need rest.”

“I need to see my son.”

“Then go on,” Dr. Cho said.

Tony did.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this and even a third one, but I have absolutely not a single clue when I'll get to either of those.
> 
> Both are WIP so I've no idea when they'll be ready to upload. But keep your eyes out

Peter woke up three days later with very little recollection of the events in which Venom was in control.

A week after he woke up, he could finally get the ventilator out and to say he and everyone else was relieved was an understatement. Once he got a drink of water and Dr. Cho lectured him on speaking as rarely as possible, he was left alone.

“Both you and Venom destroyed your vocal cords,” Dr. Cho explained. “They need to heal so speak as little as possible.”

Peter had nodded his agreement and as soon as the doctor was gone, he turned to Tony.

“What happened to Dani?”

Tony blinked. Honestly, in all the mess of finding Peter in his own blood and trying to get his son - because fuck, yeah, he hadn’t even had time to properly digest that - he’d completely forgotten about Agent Morrison.

“Uh,” Tony replied elegantly. “I don’t actually know.”

“ _ Agent Morrison was escorted out of the building by Mr. Barnes as soon as you returned and I was certain Venom was no longer in the building _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y explained.

“He got away?” Peter asked quietly.

“We’ll find him, Pete,” Tony assured immediately. “He won’t get you again.”

“But what about everyone else?”

“ _ I believe the symbiote was too weak to be able to take on a new host when he escaped _ ,” F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed him.  _ “Unless he found one who will survive the bonding during your period of unconsciousness, though I believe that to be unlikely.” _

Peter slumped back against the mound of pillows and opened his mouth to ask a question though Tony was quick to cut him off.

“I think that’s enough talking for you for now,” he said with a stern but weak look. “You need to rest and recover.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Okay,  _ dad _ ,” he sassed, only to go still.

Tony went quiet as well and when it was clear Peter had chosen that moment to follow his order, he sighed. 

“We should...really talk about that,” he mumbled. “Your uh...your Aunt May said she knew.” he glanced up at Peter. “That I was your father.”

“She never told me,” Peter said softly.

“It was because you’d just lost your parents,” Tony explained. “She didn’t want to throw anything else into your life.”

“Makes sense,” Peter said quietly. 

“If you want, we can just pretend we don’t know,” Tony offered. “Go back to normal.”

“But we know now,” Peter said. “And I don’t...it doesn’t really bother me.”

“It doesn’t?”

Peter gave a small smile. “I mean, I’ve been possessed by an alien from space for the past, who knows how long so I havent’ really had time to focus on it, but uh...yeah…” he coughed quietly into his hand, grimacing and hoping Tony didn’t see the blood he’d just coughed up. “Yeha, I’m okay.”

“Good,” Tony said, nodding. “Good. Now stop talking. You need to rest.”

Peter smiled but wisely didn’t say anything, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to rest his eyes, though his smile remained.

_ Holy shit.  _ Tony thought to himself as he leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair.  _ Holy shit...I’m a dad! _

  
........

 

On the other side of New York, in a shitty, rundown apartment, a young investigative journalist named Edward Brock was doubled over in agony, clutching his head and crying out as a black mass forced itself inside.

**_We are Venom._ **

 


	21. SEQUEL UPDATE

I HAVE UPLOADED THE SEQUEL!!!

 

TITLED "The Mate Of Venom"

 

CHECK IT OUT!!!

 

THIS UPDATE CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED IN LIKE, A FEW HOURS

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! As soon as I see that chapter one went up, chapter two will go up and so on!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below


End file.
